Inuyasha and the choice
by analiesebatgirl
Summary: Inuyasha gets killed by Naraku and is turned into a human when he is brought back to life by Kagome. But Kagome was told that there would be consequences for her choice to bring him back to life. Kagome has to pick between having inuyasha take the consequences or her. Sango goes through the emotions of trying to save her brother. This story is leaning more to a OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter one)**_

_**(im also a first time writing so enjoy)**_

The battle field was quiet at first, almost too quiet.

Inuyasha grabbed kogame's hand and squeezed it giving her support.

Naraku stood on the other side of the battle field just staring at them with a pleased smile on his face. He had another one of his monsters of his own creation standing next to him. His eyes were glowing red.

Kagome sent up a little prayer and strung her bow and placed an arrow in it and pulled back aiming right at Naraku's cold unbeating body, His heart lay somewhere unknown, in a body that was also unknown to them.

Kagome and her friends got into their battle stances and gave each other one last look of encouragement. They knew that this battle wasn't going to be an easy one. They were up against pretty formidable forces. Naraku smiled at Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and then lastly at his newest creation Kohana.

"Go forth my creations and kill them…. but bring me the sacred jewel shards they possess." Naraku said smiling evilly; Kagura was the first one to attack. She sent wind tornados at them and Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome in a protective way. "Back-lash Way!" Inuyasha swung out his sword and Kagura's wind tornado was hurled back at her but Naraku's barrier saved her.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled opening up his right hand, the wind around them changed direction and started pulling things into his hand. "Miroku! Saimyōshō!" Sango screamed as she threw her Hiraikotsu and killed some of the poisonous wasps.

"Ha-ha! You monk, might not be leaving this battle field!" Naraku threw his head back in laughter as Miroku sucked up some of the poisonous insects. "Stop Miroku! You're going to die!" Shippo screamed at Miroku from Kelala's back "I can't move." Miroku said through clenched teeth.

"That would be Koana's power over you. He is keeping you in place." Naraku's smile brightens. Everyone's eyes opened in shock and Sango body slammed Miroku into the ground and grabbed his sacred beads and wrapped it around his wrist closing off the wind tunnel, Miroku laid there unconscious and groaning in pain.

"Inuyasha, on your right!" Kagome yelled as Kohaku hurled his weapon at Inuyasha and Kagome. "I won't let you hurt her!" Inuyasha blocked kusarigama (Kohaku's weapon) from hitting her and then charges him. "Your efforts will be in vain Inuyasha. Admit it you can't even protect your comrades." Naraku says as he comes up behind Kagome and transforms his arm into a sharp weapon, and grabs Kagome holding the knife looking arm to her throat. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yells and starts running toward them.

"Don't move! Or I will slit her throat right here and now." Naraku smiled and laughed when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Admit it Inuyasha you're not strong enough to protect the people you truly care about." Naraku looks at the unconscious Miroku with Shippo by his side and then at Sango and Kelala fighting with Kagura and Kanna. "Everyone that you love will die, you will die. You weren't even strong enough to save your last lover, so why would you think you're strong enough to save this one." He tightens his hold on Kagome and she yelps in pain.

"Let her go Naraku." Inuyasha growled at him "tsk tsk tsk Inuyasha your anger is getting the better of you." Naraku said he looked to Kohana "Go forth and kill Inuyasha." Kohana's eyes glowed a deeper red and he started walking toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha positioned his sword readying for the fight, but Kohana moved with such fast movement that Inuyasha barely had time to block his move. Inuyasha was thrown back a couple feet, and before Inuyasha could recover from it Kohana was there and knocked him into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and fought against Naraku's hold on her. "I wouldn't try escaping it will only hurt you." Naraku said as blood started to seep down from her neck. "Kagome stop. I'm fine; I don't want you getting hurt." Inuyasha said pulling himself off of the ground and facing Kohana once more.

"Please be careful, Inuyasha." Kagome croaked out as she relaxed a little and the blood flowed a little more, now that nothing was pressed against the wound. Inuyasha glared at Kohana and ran at him, "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's sword came to life as yellow tendrils came out of the sword and slithered across the ground toward Kohana. It was a direct hit and Kohana shrieked in pain.

Inuyasha smiled with victory, but then his smile faded as Kohana got back up looking like he could still take on an army. Kagome's mouth dropped open and then fear flashed across her face. "I will not hesitate to kill you. You are dead." Kohana moved again with his fast movement and No one could see what was coming. Kohana's hand busted through Inuyasha's chest and came out the other side.

"NOOOO!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha let out a muffled groan and Kohana picked him up by the hole in his chest and flung him into a tree as hard as he could and we all heard bones snap. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thud, he laid there unmoving and not breathing. "INUYASHA!" Kagome fought against Naraku again and more blood seeped from her neck as she kept struggling to break free.

Kagome was fighting against Naraku's grasp on her with tears streaming down her face. She grabbed at her arrow's and pulled one arrow out of her quiver and stabbed it into Naraku's body, his grip loosened just enough for her to escape. She busted out of his arms and ran to Inuyasha's still body and fell to her knee's beside him. "No no no no. this can't be happening." She muttered to herself with more tears streaking her face, Naraku laughed "So the great Inuyasha falls." Naraku's smile grew, "but now that he's gone who will save you my dear?" he cocks his head slightly to the side staring at her.

Sango was thrown to the ground and Kagome heard her grunt, Sango laid there not getting up for a minute but then slowly started to climb to her feet. Miroku stirred and struggled to sit up, Kagome saw Shippo holding a medicine bottle he must had taken from her bag. Miroku saw Sango struggling to get to her feet and he mustered all the strength he could get and also got to his feet, grabbing his staff and going to stand by her side. They headed off into battle this time together and in unison.

"Now it's your time to die." Naraku's words brought Kagome's attention back to him and Kagome stared in horror at Naraku as he started to walk closer to her. She couldn't die not here, not now, she could still possible save Inuyasha but she needed to get him somewhere away from this fight, so she wouldn't get attacked or interrupted. "Say goodbye." Naraku lifted his arm above his head and strikes, Kagome shut her eyes readying herself for the blow, but the blow never came. Slowly Kagome opened up her eyes to see what had stopped him.

Koga was standing in-between her and Naraku, he had block Naraku's attack with his sword that he kept at his hip. He looked back and smiled at her, "I won't let anyone hurt you, Kagome." He looked over and saw Inuyasha's beaten and bloody body and a look crossed his face, but Kagome couldn't read it. "Is the mutt dead?" Koga asked pushing Naraku back a few feet, never taking his eyes off Naraku he inched closer to Kagome.

"He's not breathing but I have an idea that might save him, but I can't be attacked when trying to do this." Fresh tears were running down Kagome's face. Koga hesitated but finally said, "I will make sure you are not attacked." Kagome knew that Koga's hesitation was because he was thinking if he should just take Kagome and run or stay and fight and let her save Inuyasha. She was grateful that he stood to fight. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku started fighting Naraku and Koana trying to keep them away from Kagome.

Kagome bent down and flipped Inuyasha over onto his back; she stared into Inuyasha open blank eyes. Blood was smeared on his face and the sight of it brought more tears streaming down Kagome's face. She stroked Inuyasha's cheek and whispered "I will save you. You cannot die on me, you hear that." Kagome pulled her hand away and grabbed her portion of the sacred jewel out from under her shirt. She held it in one hand and laid the other hand over it bringing it close to her chest.

Kagome wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes said, "Shikon jewel please hear me, bring Inuyasha back to life. He didn't deserve to die like this." Kagome felt the jewel start to heat up then in her mind she heard a powerful voice.

"The power you are asking for is very strong. It can be done but I will warn you of this it will come with consciences." The voice halted waiting from Kagome's response, without even having to think about it Kagome answered, "I will take whatever consciences there is. I love Inuyasha and I can't live without him. I will do anything to bring him back." The tears started to well up in her eyes but she fought them back.

"If this is what you so choose. I will make it happen but be warned once I bring him back there is no going back." Kagome could feel the power that the voice and the Shikon Jewel had. "I'm sure this is what I want." Was all Kagome said and her face read that she wasn't going to change her mind. The power started to swirl around her and a bright light grew and grew until it engulfed both Kagome and Inuyasha. Hurt but the purifying light Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Kohana disappear into thin air.

The blinding light grew brighter and brighter. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku all shielded their eyes from the light. When the light disappeared and they opened their eyes they saw Inuyasha and Kagome in a tight embrace. Inuyasha's hair had turned black and his dog ears were gone. They all stared at them open mouthed and waiting from them to turn and face them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 2)**_

Sango started slowly toward them, while the others weren't close behind.

"I-Inuyasha?" Shippo stuttered, Inuyasha and Kagome released each other and Kagome helped Inuyasha to his feet. "Shippo what is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" Inuyasha said, then his hair fell into his face and Inuyasha gasped in surprise.

"What is this? I'm human? " Inuyasha took his hair in his hands and kept looking back and forth between his hair and Kagome. "I'm not sure why you're human." Kagome said and then she remembered what the powerful voice had said, "There will be consciences." Kagome whispered not really planning on saying that out loud.

"What Kagome?" Miroku asked having heard her a little bit; Kagome stared blankly into the sky and started talking. "When I was wishing Inuyasha a live again I heard a powerful voice in my head, I think it was the Shikon Jewel talking to me, but I'm not sure." Kagome stopped and looked straight at Inuyasha and blurted out as fast as she could. "the voice told me there was be consciences if I brought you back to life I guess this is one of them." Tears started rolling down Kagome's face, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her, first in shock and then pulled her into his arms, "Do you really think I would be mad at you? I'm glad that you brought me back to life." Kagome buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder and cried. "Well I'm seeing that I'm not needed here so I think we're going to take off…see ya Kagome." Koga said then he, Ginta, and Hakkaku turn to leave. "Wait!" Sango yelled when they started to run off.

Koga and his men stopped and turned back to Sango, "We need you guys more than ever right now. Inuyasha might be staying a human from now on and needs to figure out his strength and get used to being a human. Naraku will attack again. We need all the help we can get or we will all die and Naraku will win. Nobody wants that." Shippo jumped up on Sango's shoulder, "Koga you love Kagome and want nothing to happen to her. Well joining us is a way to make sure she's safe and protected. You can also have your revenge on Naraku." Koga stared at the little fox demon and thought about what he should do, he looked at Kagome just stepping out of Inuyasha's arms with blood still streaming down her neck.

"Fine. We will stay. But realize we are only staying for Kagome's sake." He put his hand on his hips, "Plus being around all the time might help me win Kagome from you mutt." Inuyasha's head snapped up and he glared at Koga, "Good luck with that one, stupid." Inuyasha and Koga glared at each other. Kagome thought to herself, everything is going back to normal. I just hope that Inuyasha will turn back into a half demon soon, because I know that's what he really wants. "We better be getting back to the village so we can rest and dress everyone's wounds." Sango said as she started to walk in the direction of the village, Kelala changed back into her smaller form and ran to catch up with Sango. They all started after Sango, but after a while of walking Kagome started to falter.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled as Kagome fell forward, Koga caught her at the last moment and picked her up in his arms. "What happened?!" Inuyasha asked startled and couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. "She's losing too much blood. We need to get her back to the village now." Koga tightened his arms around Kagome's unconscious body and took off toward the village, his legs having jewel shard in them made him faster than anyone else in the group and could get Kagome back to the village faster.

Kaede was outside of her hut, she was waiting for Koga and Kagome. "Bring her inside and lay her down on the mat." Koga did what she said and Kaede started cleaning her neck wound. "It's creepy how you do that." Koga said leaning up against one of the walls in the hut. "Do what my dear." Kaede was wrapping bandages around Kagome neck. "The whole knowing when we are coming and when evil is around." Koga stared at the ground seeming somewhat bored already with the conversation. "I am a priestess if you don't remember." Kaede said never looking up from Kagome "Yeah. I know." Koga said as Inuyasha busted through the door.

"Is she alright? Will she make it?" Inuyasha was huffing and puffing from the long run that he just sprinted, not used to his human body yet. "Now. Now. Inuyasha, Kagome shall be fine. You need not worry, she is in good care." Inuyasha bent over, sucking in big gulps of air into his lungs. "You're in pretty good shape for a human." Koga said with a smirk plastered on his face, "But you are no match for me, remember that." Inuyasha lounged at Koga, but Koga was fast. Inuyasha ended up going head first into the wall while Koga fell to the floor dying of laughter.

"There is no time from messing around. Do you not see how strong Naraku has gotten?" Miroku came into the room slowly with Sango, Ginta, and Hakkaku right on his heels. "We don't know if you're going to turn back into a half demon or not and Kohana we have to admit is really strong." Koga stopped smiling and go serious "Kohana will be are strongest opponent, we need to band together and bring him down. It won't be easy but we can do it."

"What about his ability to freeze people in place?" Shippo said from his spot at Kagome's side "He can easily stun you guys and kill you off one by one." They all were silent for a while and then Inuyasha finally spoke, "We won't let that happen. We have come too far to let the likes of Naraku kill us off now. I'm not going down without a fight and that's a promise." Everyone stared at Inuyasha open mouthed, he started to get annoyed, "What?!" They all broke out into smiles "It's just we've haven't really heard you talk like this before. It's always like let's go battle him and acting without thinking too much." Miroku said being the brave one of the group.

"Koga, will you train Inuyasha to fight without his sword?" Kaede spoke up after being silent for all this time "Why would I allow that mongrel teach me anything!" Inuyasha and Koga growled at each other "Aye. But you need to be able to fight without your sword, Inuyasha. Without your demon half the Tetsusaiga will not transform for you. Without the strength to fight or the training you will not be able to protect the people you care about."

Inuyasha started walking to the opening of the hut and looked back at Koga, "Come on. Let's go." Koga stared at him in shock "No fighting or complaining?" Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the ground, "No, I want to be able to protect the people that I care about. Kagome almost died, because she was trying to save me. I don't want that happening again." Koga only nodded in response understanding what Inuyasha said completely, Inuyasha and Koga disappeared through the door and everyone else was silent for a bit.

"At least when it comes to Kagome they can agree on what to do and quit bickering." Sango said sitting down by Kagome, Kelala jumped into her lap and Sango started to stroke her. "Kaede, what do you thinks going to happen now that Inuyasha is human?" Shippo said looking like he was nervous. "Aye child. I sense that you are afraid but you shall not be afraid. With everyone working together you shall not fail." Everyone had a smile plastered on their face from Kaede's words; she always knew what to say.

Meanwhile, Kagome was having a horrible nightmare….."Inuyasha! No!" Kagome screamed at the top of your lungs as Naraku decapitated Inuyasha with one simple flick of his wrist. This can't be real Kagome thought to herself as tears ran down her face and she sent arrow's flying through the air at Naraku. Naraku used Inuyasha's body as a shield and the arrow sunk deep inside him blowing some of his body away. "No! Naraku! You cold heart beast!" Kagome yelled as she sunk to her knee's staring at Inuyasha's black hair and demon less features. This was all her fault; she brought him back to life just for him to die again. The scene started to melt away and the last thing she saw was Inuyasha lifeless body lying in a pool of his own blood. Kagome was now completely surrounded in darkness. She hugged her body to try and stop the trembling that had taken over her. Out of all the darkness a bright purplish light started to shine right in front of Kagome. The powerful voice started to speak, "If you so choose I can make a deal with you." Kagome stared up at the light and took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. "What deal would you have in mind?" The powerful voice didn't answer for what seemed like forever, "I could give Inuyasha back his half demon side. But that means the conscience would be put on you." Kagome didn't even hesitate "I will take the conscience. I already lost him once I'm not going to lose him again." The bright light started to fade, "Very well then." Kagome was plunged back into darkness

Kagome started to scream, it was a very blood curtailing scream. Koga and Inuyasha started dashing for the hut. As Inuyasha ran his black hair started to turn back to sliver, his dog ears started to return, and his nails began to sharpen. "What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded as soon as Koga and he run inside the hut. "I don't know. One minute she was just lying there looking like she was having a bad dream and then she started to scream." Inuyasha dropped down on one side of her and Koga kneeled on the other side of her. Koga stroked Kagome's cheek and in a soothing voice, "shhh. You're alright your safe."

Kagome started the thrash around, Inuyasha held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. "What are we going to do?!" Hakkaku asked his voice dripping with confusion and fear "We wait. Hopefully she wakes up soon." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off of Kagome. "Kagome please open your eyes. We are right here; we won't let anything bad happen to you." Inuyasha's voice was soft and caring

Kagome stopped her screaming and lied still. "Is she alright?" Shippo asked peeking around Inuyasha to stare at Kagome "I think she's fine. She seems to be waking up." Kagome started to stir, her eyes lids started to flutter. "Kagome." Koga said grabbing her hand, Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes and then her gaze shifted the rest of him. "You're back to normal." She croaked out in a weak voice

"Yes I am. But that's not important right now. What's important is if you're alright or not." Kagome was struggling to sit up, Koga and Inuyasha helped her into a sitting position "I'm fine. You don't need to worry." Koga's breath caught remembering what had just occurred; Kagome looked them all in the eyes and gave a weak reassuring smile.

Kagome was just about to say something when something caught her eye by the door she shifted a little so she could get a better view. What she saw brought shrived to her instantly, her eyes widened and her breath caught. By the door stood a figure that was decaying and flesh was peeling off of it. You could see its bones under the spots of flesh that weren't decayed off. The figure had no eyes, the stench of death and decay hit her and she scrambled backwards. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha's voice harden getting ready for anything that was coming his way, but unknown to him the thing that was freaking Kagome out could not be seen by him and only by her.

The figure started to limp forward and stuck out its arm and pointed at Kagome with its boney fingers. Kagome let out a scream, scrabbling back so far her back hit the wall of the hut. Inuyasha jumped in front of her in a protective stance not knowing what was bothering her so, but having the feeling needed to protect her. Kagome's view of the figure was cut off and when she was able to see past Inuyasha again the figure had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 3)**_

Inuyasha waved his hands in front of Kagome's face as Kagome stared straight ahead not blinking of taking her eyes off of the space in front of her. Koga kept looking at her, then looking at the space her gaze wouldn't leave. "What's wrong with her?" Ginta ask lacing his fingers behind his back. "I'm not sure." Inuyasha said coming to kneel at the side of Kagome and shaking her shoulder lightly.

Kagome's eyes seemed to unfocused from the spot in front of her and she slowly moved her eyes to meet Inuyasha's. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha's face melting into a concerned looked; he didn't take his eyes off of Kagome's. "I'm fine now." Kagome answered simply "Kagome you were just screaming your head off in your sleep, then when you woke up you couldn't take your eyes off of the space before the door, you were scared and freaked out. Tell us what's going on." Inuyasha said plopping down next to her leaning against the wall, never taking his eyes off of Kagome's.

Kagome took a deep breath defeated, she thought to herself she better tell them now before things got much worse and they sent her off to the loony been. "I had a dream when I was unconscious's, it was you Inuyasha being killed by Naraku again. You were human and Naraku cut off your head I tried killing him with my arrows but he used your body as a shield. I was crying not caring what happened to me, I thought it was my entire fault because I brought you back to life and then you were getting killed again because you weren't use to being human and you couldn't use your sword. The dream melted away and I was plunged into darkness nothing to see but a strange purplish light. The powerful voice spoke to me again. It told me that it could give you back your half demon side, turn you back to normal. But that I would take the full conscience." Tears started pooling at the corner of her eyes and Inuyasha folded her into his arms as she continued, "When I woke up I saw this figure by the door it was dead and decaying it started walking toward me. I could smell the decaying flesh of it and the chill it brought. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but I think that is one of the consequences….I can see the dead." The tears that were pooling at the corner of her eyes finally spilled over and she buried her head in Inuyasha shoulder and sobbed.

Inuyasha's eyes shot up to Kaede looking for answers. "The jewel of four souls is very powerful, but I think it also has a soft spot for its priestess. The piece of it around Kagome's neck probably felt her agony and fear of what was to come, so it allowed her to make a deal." Kaede went to stir the soup in the pot over the fire. "See's the dead is going to be very stressful, but with proper training she could be taught to block them out and use this power to her benefit." Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha's shoulder. "If it was going to be that easy why did the voice make it seem like it was going to be a hard conscience?" Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and met yes with Kaede. "Aye. But I never said it was going to be easy my dear."

"I wish life could be easy sometimes." Kagome said bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Aye. Doesn't everyone." Kaede handed Kagome some water and Kagome took a small sip and then drank hungrily from the cup not knowing how thirsty she was. "You were out for a while and the blood loss took a lot out of you." Kaede refilled her cup with fresh water and Kagome downed it. "Kagome you do know that we are here for you and we will help you through this." Koga said grabbing her hand, Inuyasha growled and batted his hand away "Look here Koga I am half demon again and I will take you any time." Koga and Inuyasha bared their teeth at each other. "Can't you guys every stop bickering? Its making my head hurt." Kagome said placing her hands on your temples and rubbing them.

"We need to go after Naraku." Miroku spoke up suddenly; Sango put her hand on his shoulder "I agree with Miroku, Naraku might be weakened from the encounter with that bright light. They disappeared so fast the light had to do something to them." Kaede nodding, "Miroku and Sango are right, attacking him soon would be the best idea you guys have." Koga gave a slight movement of his head and climbed to his feet, "We better get going then, Kagome I think you should stay here." Kagome's mouth dropped open, "I will not stay here and let the people I care about go head first toward danger without me."

With that said Kagome climbed to her feet as well, Inuyasha was watching her carefully making sure she wasn't going to fall over. Kagome reached down and grabbed her quiver and bow, pulling them over her shoulder. Everyone else admired Kagome's strong will and grabbed all their weapons and followed her and Inuyasha out the door of the hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto Kelala's back once she was her bigger version of her cat fire demon. Koga was directing Ginta and Hakkaku on which way they were going and what plan of action they were going to take. Inuyasha knelt down for Kagome to get on, she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and he lifted her onto his back and smiled back at her. "You're a strong one you know that." Kagome smiled at him, "Isn't that way you keep me around." They both laughed and turned to their friends.

"Let's get going everyone. The day light with help us get there but we will attack once it gets dark. The darkness will help hide our movements." Everyone nodded and took off after Inuyasha and Kagome. They seemed to be running for forever, Koga didn't pour on his normal high fast speed he kept up with everyone so he could stay in contact with them. They heard rustling in the bushes by Ginta. Ginta was suddenly tripped and dragged into the bush without time to for anyone to stop it from happening. Everyone came to a halt and Koga went running into the bush and he heard Ginta's screams.

"What's happening?" Shippo ask startled Kagome looked in the direction that Ginta and Koga disappeared into. "Sango, Its Kohaku. I sense his jewel shard." Sango's eyes widened and she dashed in the direction that the other two disappear into screaming, "Koga don't kill him!" They all tore off after Sango and the others

When they pasted through the bush they saw Koga in a fighting stance and Kohaku on across from him sitting on the ground blood coming from his mouth, Ginta was lying on the ground behind Kohaku with gashing on his body and Sango standing in between them. "Sango move out of my way." Koga said with a strained voice it was taking every ounce of self-control not to just throw Sango out of his way and ring that boys neck for hurting one of his men.

"I will not let you kill him, Koga. He is my brother; he doesn't know what he's doing. He's under Naraku's power, he is being controlled." Kohaku got to his feet behind Sango and stared blankly at Koga, "Fine but only because Ginta is still alive." Koga stepped down and ran with his high speed to help Hakkaku get Ginta to his feet and away from Kohaku.

"Kohaku, please snap out of it. We can save you, protect you from Naraku." Kohaku's eyes glazed over and he plummeted to the ground unconscious. "Kohaku!" Sango rushed to his side and cradled him in her arms, Inuyasha looked around. "We are close enough to Naraku's hind out we can afford to stay her until night fall." Koga and Hakkaku attended to Ginta's wounds with the medicine and bandages Kagome gave them, while Kagome and Sango tended to Kohaku's wounds.

"Do you think that we can get him out of Naraku's grasps?" Sango asked Kagome in a depressed voice, Kagome knew how she felt, because she also had a brother back home. "I'm sure we will. We won't give up." Sango smiled at Kagome as fresh tears started sliding down her cheek, Kohaku started to stir, Sango and Kagome watched him his eyes started to flutter open. He looked around, and then his eyes locked onto Sango, "Sister?" Sango body stiffened in shock as new tears slipped from her eyes Kagome looked down and saw Kohaku also had tears in his eyes. Kohaku and Sango clung to each other as everyone stared at them smiling.

Kohaku was back, he was really back Sango thought to herself as she clung to her brother, as they both sobbed into each other shoulders. "I love you Kohaku. Nothing can take us apart now that we have been reunited." Kohaku whispered back, "I love you too sister." They hugged a bit more and then pulled away from each other Sango helped Kohaku to his feet and turned to smile at Miroku who came over and gave them both a hug.

"Kohaku you remember everyone?" Sango asked looking from her friends to her brother, Kohaku looked at everyone in the group and his face turned into confusion once he got to Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. "I remember everyone but those wolf demons over there." Kelala came over and nudged Kohaku with her head, Kohaku laughed and started to pet her. "I've missed you to Kelala." Kelala sighed and nuzzled Kohaku's hand, Kohaku just kept smiling.

"Inuyasha can I speak to you and Kagome alone for a second?" Koga's voice drifted over to them, Inuyasha nodded, everyone else was too involved with Kohaku to realize that they disappeared back through the bush. "I don't trust him." Koga said bluntly as soon as we were out of hearing distance.

"I don't think that we should trust him either. We need to be cautious of him." Inuyasha also said bluntly, "As much as Sango would hate the hear this, I also believe that he can't be trusted at least not yet anyways." Hakkaku helped Ginta sit down on a rock close by still in hear distance, "Ginta will be up and moving soon. I think we should have a plan." Kagome started biting her thumb nail thinking, "I think we should go back to the others and include them into the plan making." Inuyasha nodded in approval and started to follow Kagome but Koga grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Kagome, Ginta, Hakkaku go back to the others and start planning we'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to the mutt about something." Inuyasha scuffed at the mutt part but stayed put and gave Kagome a slight nod to keep going.

Kagome walked over to Sango and her small group with Ginta and Hakkaku and they started planning an attack move. Inuyasha and Koga joined them after a couple minutes and they finished the plans and got everything ready.

They all took off toward Naraku's hide out…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 4)**_

Inuyasha and his group made it to Naraku's hide out at dusk.

Inuyasha looked over a Koga and Koga slightly nodded, Kagome was looking between them wondering what they had talked about when they were alone. Koga jumped in the air and side kicked the entrance of the gate, crumbled to the ground. Everyone dashed inside; they were shocked to see that Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohana were waiting for them.

"What the…." Inuyasha but was cut off by a scream, he turned around and saw Kagome and Sango fall to the ground, and Kohaku had the blank stare again. I knew he couldn't be trusted! Inuyasha screamed in his head. Koga's face turned into a fury mess, he looked at Kagome wounded on her side and Sango's on her shoulder, and then he turned his fury gaze on Kohaku.

"Good job Kohaku. I'm very proud of you." Naraku said laughter in his voice; Inuyasha turned his attention to Koga and screamed, "Now!" Koga and Inuyasha jumped into action, they had planned this when they were alone. Koga kicked Kohaku to the right and Inuyasha upper cut him, Kohaku crashed to the ground and Inuyasha bound his hand behind his back and Koga tied his feet together.

"How dare you." Naraku seethed out, Inuyasha and Koga smiled at the dismay in Naraku's voice. "Inu-yasha..." Kagome mutter out wincing in pain. Inuyasha ran to her side and lifted her into his arms cradling her close, "He has three jewel….shards in his neck…be careful." Kagome became weak and her eyes shut slowly from the emanate pain that was rampaging through her body. Inuyasha turned his gaze and saw Sango also closing her eyes as Miroku stroked her cheek.

"Inuyasha!" Koga was in combat with Kohana and Kagura was making her way toward Inuyasha, Kelala came running and Inuyasha placed Kagome on her back and turned to face Kagura. "We do this again Inuyasha. How sad I thought you were dead." Kagura smiled and flicked her fan open "Well too bad you didn't get your wish, because I'm still alive and kickn'." Inuyasha tore off toward Kagura his sword held high, "Wind scar!" Inuyasha's sword came to life with those yellow tendrils again. But this time it was a direct hit and Kagura yelped out in pain.

A shield was then place around Kagura and it floated back to Naraku and Kagura's body started to piece itself back together, it made Inuyasha's stomach churn. Inuyasha heard a low growl escape Koga's lips and he was pushed backwards. Inuyasha started to go help Koga, but Kanna side stepped into his path. Inuyasha let a growl escape his lips also as he charged Kanna, his sword hit her mirror and he was thrown backwards landing flat on his back. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and faced Kanna again. Kanna spoke in her quiet voice, "Your efforts are in vane Inuyasha. You will be defeated, but this time you will not be coming back."

Inuyasha bared his teeth and ran to attack Kanna again. Inuyasha was once again thrown back, but this time he stayed on his feet. "We will win. We have to. Oh Kagome please hold on." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he built up his energy and thought of a plan. "Koga!" Inuyasha yelled getting the wolfs attention as he let out the wind scar once more, it hit the mirror and bounced back Inuyasha used his sword to block the wind scar from hitting and sent it toward Koga and Kohana. Koga jumped out of the way in time, but Kohana was as lucky the wind scar was a direct hit and Kohana dropped to the ground after letting out a painful scream.

Kagome's felt something was wrong; she tried to move her body and ended up sighing in pain as she rolled onto her newly made wound. Kagome placed her hand on her wound and pressed, putting pressure on it, to stop the bleeding. She sent out her power to try and make sense what was going on around her. She felt evil and darkness, she snapped open her eyes, she was on Kelala's back and Kelala was hovering over an unconscious Sango. Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku were fighting Kagura. Koga was in a very close combat with Kohana. Finally she spotted Inuyasha struggling to get past Kanna's mirror.

Kagome's eyes locked onto Naraku that was slowly sneaking up on Inuyasha. Kagome didn't have time to think, she quickly sat up sliding off of Kelala's back. Kagome hit the ground and faltered from the loss of blood, she tried steadying herself and reached down and grabbed her arrows. Kagome aimed it straight at where Naraku's heart should have been. Kagome let go of the arrow and it went soaring through the air.

Inuyasha felt something wisps pasted his head and then a huge moan of pain comes from behind him. He whipped around and saw Naraku's body burst into several pieces while the huge purplish purifying light started to disappear. The only thing left fully was Naraku's head and he was glaring straight ahead of him.

Inuyasha slowly turned around to take a look at what Naraku was glaring at. There Inuyasha saw Kagome on her feet breathing hard and holding her bow with blood dropping onto the ground, and by the door they destroyed Kikyo was standing there grabbing another arrow and placing it in her bow.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha hadn't seen Kikyo in forever and her beauty strike at the whole in his heart that Kagome was slowly mending. Inuyasha took an involuntary step toward Kikyo, not being able to take his eyes off of her.

Kagome saw Inuyasha look at her and then his gaze shifted to the right of her, Kagome watched his eyes widen. Kagome swiveled and saw Kikyo standing there placing another arrow in her bow. Kagome heart broke when she notice the look on Inuyasha face was love. Kagome looked back at Kikyo and they met eyes. Kikyo started to become fuzzy and she felt herself falling. Koga with his high speed legs caught Kagome in time and held her close bridle style.

Inuyasha snapped out of it as he watched Kagome start to fall he almost took off running to her, but saw Koga grab her just before she hit the ground. Inuyasha looked back at where Kikyo was standing she pointed her arrow at Kohana and let go, sending it flying through the air straight at Kohana.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 5)**_

Kohana's eyes widen in shock as he saw the priestess aim the arrow right at him.

Kohana saw the priestess let go of the bow string and it was sailing through the air straight at him. Kohana barley had time to think, he jumped out of the way, the arrow barley missed him. He straightening himself and joined Kagura's bleeding body, Kanna's tired expression, and Naraku's torn apart body.

"Give up Naraku." Miruko said shuddering not fully healed from the affects the poison had on his body. "I will give up for now. But don't think you have won." Naraku and his followers disappeared even Kohaku was gone.

"Inuyasha we need to get the girls back to Kaede's." Inuyasha looked at Koga, Koga was staring at him. Inuyasha then looked over at Kikyo who was just standing there staring at them. "Go on without me I have something to take care of." Koga looked in Kikyo's direction then back at Inuyasha's expression.

Koga gave a slight nod and took off after the rest of the group with Kagome tightly wrapped up in his arms. Inuyasha I hope you know what you're doing… Koga thought to himself as he caught up with the group.

Inuyasha took a step toward Kikyo, then just stared at her, "I thought you were dead." Was all Inuyasha could get his mouth to say. Kikyo started to walk toward him, "Well here I am. I was in hiding and there is no reason for you to know about where I am or if im alive or not." Inuyasha's eyes widen, does she really think so less of me?

"Kikyo that isn't fair…." Kikyo cut him off, "What isn't fair Inuyasha? You found another lover so why should I matter to you anymore?" Inuyasha closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms, "Don't you know that I still care about you.." Kikyo folded her arms around Inuyasha, "I don't want anything to happen to you." Kikyo pulled away from Inuyasha and looked him straight in the eyes. "I am dead Inuyasha. I am no longer part of this world. Forget about me…I am no longer part of the living." With that said she reached up and kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips and then disappeared.

Koga and Kelala dropped off Kagome and Sango into Kaede's good hands, and then the rest of them went outside and sat in a tight ground in complete silence at first. "Where is Inuyasha?" Shippo said jumping up onto Miruko's shoulder, "He stayed behind, and he said he had something to take care of before her left." Koga replied not taking his eyes off the ground "I'm betting it has something to do with Kikyo." Shippo said bluntly, they were all silent for what seemed like forever until Inuyasha walked back up the walkway toward them.

Inuyasha's face had fallen and he looked depressed, he didn't even see the ground sitting outside until he was close enough to practically trip over them. Inuyasha lifted his eyes to meet his friends.

"So what happened this time?" Koga said bluntly not looking up at Inuyasha

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha stared daggers into Koga

"You need to figure out what you want. I'm tired of seeing Kagome hurting over your indecision. She deserves better you know." Koga got to his feet, "She did everything for you. She brought you back to life and then took the worst punishment ever for it, just so you could become half demon again. And then you just run off with that other human, not even coming back with us to make sure she didn't die along the way."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he didn't know what to say. "If you're going to keep treating her like this, I won't be surprised if she comes running to the one person who will actually put her and her safety ahead of everyone else." Koga started to walk off, "Boss!" Hakkaku yelled, "Are we leaving?" Ginta said right after Hakkaku had spoken. "No. I'm not leaving Kagome. All I am doing is going for a walk to clear my head, I will return shortly." Koga turned back around and walked off Inuyasha staring at his back.

Inuyasha turned on his heels and started heading in the direction he had come. "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled starting to run after him, "Shippo, I wouldn't bother." Miruko said closing his eyes, "Koga told him what he needed to hear. He can't keep doing this, he needs to pick who he wants to be with. Before he ends up losing both of them." Miruko leaned back on the rock and let out a deep breath

**(Sometime after…..)**

Kagome slowly opened up her eyes, when she did she saw Koga leaning over her. "K-Koga?" Koga smiled at the strength in Kagome's voice, "I'm here, and you don't have to worry. You're safe." Kagome's expression softened she gave a half smile and tried to sit up but winced in pain and went back down. "Don't try to move, keep your strength you'll need it."

Kagome looked around; Koga knew she was looking for Inuyasha. "He's not here." Kagome looked up at Koga confused, "Inuyasha. He's not here." Kagome looked upset, "Where is he?" Koga let out a deep breath; she deserves to know he thought to himself.

"He's probably off thinking about Kikyo." Koga looked into Kagome's eyes and he saw hurt there. "What do you mean by that?" Kagome tried hiding the hurt that was written all over her face. "After you passed out, Naraku vanished with followers and we left quickly to get you and Sango back to Kaede so she can close your wounds. Inuyasha told me to go on without him." Kagome's eyes widened and she thought to herself, so he stayed behind to talk to her…. That shouldn't be a surprise to me.

"I told him that he needs to decide what he really wants." Koga said looking away from Kagome and down at the floor, Kagome's mouth sort of dropped open. "Why would you do that?" Koga met her eyes again, "I don't like the way he is hurting you. I never like seeing you hurting." Kagome blushed and Koga took her hand in his

"K-Koga…" Koga looked straight into her eyes, "You are the most beautiful thing to walk this earth and you should be treated as such." Kagome blushed and tightened her hand around Koga's. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." They were staring into each other eyes when Sango spoke, "That was sooo sweet." Kagome jumped in surprise and you blushed a bright red.

"Sorry for ruining the moment, but I was wondering if someone could maybe help me up. Kaede wrapped it in a way where I can't bend my body." Kagome and Koga laughed, Koga got up and walked over to Sango helping her up.

While Koga was helping both girls up, Inuyasha slipped through the door and was standing there quietly. Kagome was laughing and she turned on her heels and looked straight at Inuyasha, after feeling someone was watching them. "I-Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes never met Kagome's, Koga let a low growl escape his lips that even Kagome that was standing right next to him had to strain to hear.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes then, motioning for her to come with him. "Kagome's in no condition to go walking around." Koga said through gritted teeth, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and leaned down for Kagome to get on his back. Kagome looked over at Koga and he gave a slight nod and helped her to get on Inuyasha's back.

"If you need me I'm only a scream away." Koga said before Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared through the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Inuyasha and the choice **_

_**(Chapter 6)**_

Inuyasha ran for a while without even speaking, Kagome was forcing on not gasping after every bumped that they came too.

Inuyasha stopped in this little meadow, setting Kagome down carefully. Kagome let out a breath, grateful that they had stopped; her wounds were pulsing with pain.

Kagome sat on the ground fidgeting to get comfortable without upsetting her injures. "I'm Sorry." Was all Inuyasha said Kagome looked up at him, thinking he was probably talking about her wounds hurting.

"For what?" Kagome looked up to the sky, "For not staying by your side. Staying to talk with Kikyo of all people." Inuyasha looked down at the ground "Inuyasha I get it, you still have feelings for her…" Inuyasha cut her off, "Kagome can I tell you the truth?" Kagome's eyes widened not knowing if she wanted to know the truth.

"I always want you to tell me the truth." Kagome said flatly knowing that is what she wants most, Inuyasha to be truthful with her.

"Well the truth is…." Inuyasha paused and looked down at the ground not meeting her eyes. "The truth is I had to see Kikyo I thought she was dead for all this time. I had to see what I still felt for her. When I walked off after Koga snapped at me, I thought about all my feelings for her and for you." Kagome's face blushed a little she lifted her eyes to Inuyasha and saw he was already looking at her.

"What did your thinking lead you too?" Kagome said it quietly; Inuyasha had to strain to hear her

"I came up with the conclusion…. That I want to be with you. Kikyo is dead; she's been dead for a very long time. Plus she is in my past, I want to look toward my future and Kagome you are my future." Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes and she blushed, tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. She got to her feet and laced her hands behind her back and blushed brighter.

"So what I'm guessing I'm trying to say is…will you be with me?" Inuyasha body tensed waiting for her to respond

"Inuyasha…." Kagome's throat tightened and she had to stop speaking clearing it quietly so Inuyasha wouldn't hear. "Inuyasha I will be with you." A smile broke up on Inuyasha's face and he ran to Kagome lifting her into his arms and spinning her around, being careful not to hurt her. "I love you Kagome and I have for a while now, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you until I was sure about my feelings for Kikyo." Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes, "I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed a little and leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck not caring that her wounds were protesting, she has been waiting for this moment and she wasn't going to give it up now.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome softly into the ground and got on top of her. Kagome still had her arms around his neck, Inuyasha slipped his tongue inside Kagome's mouth, Kagome loved this and so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally felt like he finally knew where he belonged; right here in Kagome's arms.

Kagome knew this is where she belonged right here in Inuyasha's arms.

**(Sometime after….)**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking hand in hand on the way back to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome I'm sorry that I didn't figure out sooner." Inuyasha looked down at the ground, Kagome smiled. "It doesn't matter. We have each other now that's what counts." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and tightened his hand around hers.

Kaede's hut came into view and no one was outside which means they were all inside. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and pulled her closer, Kagome smiled up at him.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut hand in hand, and everyone stopped their conversation and just stared at them. Koga's eyes immediately spotted the hand holding and glared at Inuyasha. Everyone else's mouths were dropping open as they noticed Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands.

"So I'm guessing your talking went well." Sango said smiling brightly, Sango and Kagome would always have girl talks about Inuyasha and Miruko so she knew how happy Kagome must feel right now.

Inuyasha stared right at Koga and grinned ear to ear, "Well I wouldn't really call it talking." Kagome blushed and Inuyasha yanked her closer, they smiled at each other

"I'm going to be sick." Koga said rolling his eyes

Kaede looked at the two of them and smiled, "You two complement each other really well." Inuyasha tugged Kagome's hand and pulled her over next to Miruko, Inuyasha pulled her down with him and she leaned against his stomach and chest, because she was in between his legs.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's stomach and Kagome covered his hands with hers. They all stayed up talking for a while, and then went off to bed. Inuyasha fell asleep holding Kagome with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 7)**_

Kagome lifted her eyes to see a bright beautiful day streaming into the window.

Kagome felt an unusual weight around her and turned around; she was facing Inuyasha's sleeping face. Inuyasha arm was draped around her and he was breathing deep, Kagome sat there just admiring him.

After a few minutes Inuyasha started to stir. His eyes fluttered open and met Kagome's, he smiled instantly.

"Good Morning Beautiful." Inuyasha whispered to her so he wouldn't wake up the rest of the hut. A smile spread across Kagome's face, "Good morning." Kagome snuggled into him and they lay like that for what seems like forever, until they heard other movement in the hut.

Koga was already out the door before anyone even woke up. How could that mutt get her after treating her like that?! Koga thought to himself. "Why do they need me around anymore? When they are perfectly capable of taking care of each other." Koga didn't mean to say that out loud, but when he did he didn't care

The scenes of Kagome's throat almost getting slashed and Kohaku's weapon digging into her side came into Koga's head and he shuttered. Yes that is why I'm here to make sure Kagome's not killed. Koga thought plopping down on the rock not too far from the hut. Kagome still needs me and there is still a chance I can win her over.

Koga looked up at the sky zoning out. Koga didn't even hear Kagome walk up behind him until the breeze carried her sent to him, when he turned around she was almost to him. Kagome smiled at him, Koga gave her his unsure smile.

"Don't be like that." Kagome said sitting next to Koga on the rock. "Don't be like what?" Koga knew what she meant he just wanted to be difficult; Kagome threw her hands up in defeat. "I can't save the world." Kagome muttered to herself

Koga couldn't take it anymore, "After all that he's done to you, you still choose to be with him. That part I don't get." Kagome looked over at Koga shocked that he just came out with it. "He's gone through a lot. His mind wasn't clear he didn't know what he was feeling." Koga sucked in air "That no excuse!" Kagome faced Koga completely

"Koga I know you don't understand, but Inuyasha and I have gone through a lot. I know how he was feeling and how confused his was. Plus Kikyo and I are like twins, I can see the trouble he was having." Koga just stared at her, what is she saying?! Has she gone insane?! Koga mentally screamed

"You are nothing like that wench." Koga didn't know Kikyo that well and from the little that he did know he didn't want to know her. Kagome was NOTHING like her.

"Koga I…." Kagome started but then stopped abruptly, Kagome's eyes glazed over and her attention was drawn somewhere else. "Kagome?" Koga waved a hand in her face, but Kagome's stare never faltered

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest, she couldn't breathe couldn't move. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the decaying body she saw earlier that was standing at the end of the tree line. The decaying ghost kept his nonexistent eyes on Kagome's, she felt frozen unable to move and she didn't like it one bit.

Koga's words were like a distant dream that she wished she could get back too, instead of facing what was slowing creeping toward her. With every step the figure made toward her, the colder she got.

Koga noticed the drop in temperature and the scared look on Kagome's face. Koga bared his teeth at the space in front of Kagome, "Leave her alone!" Koga's shouts were not paid attention to the figure still kept coming.

Kagome shutter she didn't know if it was from the growing cold or the frightened feeling that was coursing through her body.

Koga help! Kagome mentally screamed, she couldn't get her mouth to move or any sounds come out, she was pretty sure she wasn't even blinking.

The figure was standing right in front of her. Kagome could smell the decaying flesh and her breath started to billow out white. The tips of her hair were starting to freeze. Kagome has never felt this scared in her life, she was trembling.

The figure lifted his decaying arm and reached for Kagome's face. The figures hand caressed Kagome's cheek, and then the figures hand was moved to rest on her forehead.

Kagome looked straight into the figures dead and missing eyes, while a vision was being played in her head.

_A man was standing in the middle of the woods, listening for something. A girl's scream came again and he tore off in the direction he heard it come from. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The man reached a clearing and saw the women face down in the grass with blood spilled everywhere. The man became enraged, "What did you do to my wife?!" he screamed at the other man just standing there cleaning off his blade. "I took care of her." The man cleaning his blade looked up and you could see the crazy in his eyes. Tears started pouring from the husbands eyes. "Oh Kahano don't cry." The man cleaning the blade erupted into gleeful laughter _

The vision ended and Kagome rocketed backward breathing hard and seeing red. The figure, Kagome was guessing had to be Kahano, started to disappear. Kagome found her voice then, "I'm not sure if I can help you." the figure caressed Kagome's cheek one more time, and then vanished. Kagome was hit with the sudden heat for the summer's day.

Koga put his hands on either side of Kagome's face, she was crying blood and her body was freezing, she wasn't blinking or breathing. The all of a sudden everything came back into motion. Kagome was blinking excessively and taking deep breath and trying to focus.

"K-Koga." Kagome stuttered out and then launched herself into Koga's arms, crying real tears this time. Inuyasha and the rest of them came running out of the hut, "What happened?!" Inuyasha was looking around checking the area for danger, Inuyasha wouldn't find any danger that he could see.

Koga looked into Kaede's eyes, hoping that she would know something to help Kagome. "We were sitting her talking then all of sudden Kagome's attention was pulled somewhere else and she froze. She didn't move, blink, or breathe for a while. The area around us starting getting colder and colder until it was ice cold and Kagome was staring up as if someone was standing right in front of her. I kept trying to talk to her but it was like she couldn't hear me, she started crying blood, and then muttered something about how she didn't know if she could help."

Kaede cupped her chin and looked deep in thought, she was looking at Kagome's should shaking from her uncontrollable crying. "I'm not sure what to make of this. This is a new thing for me too. I've only heard legends of people having the ability to see the dead."

Everyone looked at Kagome. Inuyasha and Koga was in a death staring contest, as Inuyasha reached out for Kagome and Koga growled in response not wanting to move her.

"This is your entire fault." Koga said glaring at Inuyasha, "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha spat at Koga "If it wasn't for you and your selfishness Kagome wouldn't be going through any of this right now!" Inuyasha was rendered speechless for a few seconds

"I never asked her to do this." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth "You didn't have too. She knew how you would react to being human and she was worried that you would die on her again. If you wouldn't have let yourself get killed in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" Sango reached in and grabbed Kagome from Koga's arms

Inuyasha leaped at Koga and they were surrounded in a cloud of dust as the both hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for all of the awesome reviews I greatly appreciate it

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 8)**_

Kagome lifted her head from Sango as soon as she heard the thud.

Kagome saw the cloud of dust billow up from the ground and then saw Inuyasha on top of Koga and punch him in the face. Koga bounced back quickly punching Inuyasha off of him. They both got to their feet and circle each other growling and glaring.

Inuyasha launched himself at Koga and they started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Kagome looked from right to left trying to keep up with the fists that were flying. "Stop it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, Koga and Inuyasha kept on fighting like they hadn't heard her, but Kagome was pretty sure that the whole village heard her.

Kagome had enough of it, she ran out of Sango's arms and into the middle of the fight. "Kagome!" Sango tried grabbing her but it was too late she was already into the fray. Kagome wiggled her way in between them and pushed on each of their chest, Koga's and Inuyasha's fist froze in midair. "I said stop it!" They both stared at her in surprise

"I will not hesitate to beat both of you down." Kagome's eyes looked furious, the dried blood coming from her eyes all the way down her cheeks made her look even scarier in this mood. "Kagome…" Koga started "Don't Kagome me. You two are old enough were beating each other up is childish. We have bigger things to worry about." Kagome let out frustrated breath and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked calling after Kagome "To bathe. Alone." Kagome voice was like ice and everyone shivered at the sound of it

"Good going guys." Shippo said as he walked back to the hut with Miruko and Sango.

Koga and Inuyasha were staring at Kagome's retreating figure in complete and utter shock.

Inuyasha didn't even look at Koga he turned away from him and walked off.

Kagome was stalking toward the hot springs that were a little ways away from the outskirts of the village but she didn't care she needed time alone. Koga and Inuyasha need to stop doing this. Kagome thought in her head, as her hands curled into fist.

Kagome started to think about the vision that she had earlier. What was that? She asked herself, she hadn't been in the vision and people she never met had been there. Kagome was pounding it when it finally came to her. "That's how the figure died!" Kagome said it out loud but didn't pay any mind.

Am I supposed to help him? And if so how do I even start to help him? Kagome thought to herself. Kagome was so lost in her thought she missed the rustling noise that was coming from the behind the trees.

A shadow leaped out of the bushes and clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth and nose closing off her air passages. Kagome struggled to get air into her lungs, the figure didn't let up until Kagome had passed out from the lack of oxygen. The figure lifted Kagome over his shoulder and took off, pushing off the ground with great power.

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for his lack of self-control. Koga just made him so upset, he couldn't even be around Koga without wanted to punch his face in. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and noticed the brightness of the day had faded which meant more time has passed then he realized he changed his course and started heading back toward Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha walked through the hut's door thinking that Kagome was going to start with her ranting as soon as she saw him enter. When Inuyasha looked around for Kagome she wasn't there. Miruko and Sango were talking about battle plans. Kaede was telling Shippo a story. And Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were huddled in a corner whispers to each other.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked taking another step into the room, Koga looked up surprised. "I assumed she was with you when she didn't come back." Koga shot to his feet and was out the door before Inuyasha could get out a response, Inuyasha took off after him.

Koga ran with his super speed all the way to the hot springs just on the outskirts of the village, he followed Kagome's scent there. Kagome's scent stopped just before the opening to the hot springs. Koga looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. So she never made it to the hot springs, Koga thought to himself. Koga's senses told him that Inuyasha had caught up with him.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha was a little out of breath but not by much, he pushed himself to hard with his injures from dying still trying to heal. "I don't know the trail ends here." Inuyasha sniffed the air "I smell some other demon was here. And I know exactly who that demon was." Inuyasha growled in frustration and punched a tree. The tree splintered all the way to the top. Sango and Miruko joined them shortly after that riding on Kelala's back. All of them started looked for clues that would help them find Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 9)**_

Kagome woke up cold, scared, and alone.

Kagome didn't want to open her eyes from fear of seeing what was going on around her.

Kagome heard shuffling and then little paws running across the floor. Kagome's eyes snapped open, she saw that she was in a cage type thing. It was dark and cold, she felt like the walls were trying to close in on her. She ran up to the bars and tried look out them, there were others cages lining the walls, but she couldn't see anybody.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she heard more rustling, she heard a cough and then there was silence again. "Hello?" Kagome called again, "Who are you?" a voice said from the cage across from her, and Kagome recognized that voice. "Kohaku?" Kohaku stepped from the shadows of his cage to face Kagome.

"Why are you locked up down here?" Kagome was confused Kohaku was one of Naraku's best fighters and Sango's little brother. "Naraku is punishing me." Kohaku said flatly, Kagome's eyes widened "For what?" Kohaku gave another cough, "For not being able to kill my sister and capture you." Kagome's mouth dropped open, "So you remember Sango?"

Kohaku gave a smirk, "Of course I do Kagome" Kagome stared blankly at Kohaku not knowing what to say. "Then why did you hurt her?" even though Kagome's said it at a whisper, it echoed into Kohaku's heart, tearing started pooling at the corner of his eye.

"I can't let Naraku know that I remember everything and I'm not under his complete control. My body wanted to kill Sango, but I had just enough control just to hurt her." The tears at the corner of his eyes slowly started to seep from his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"Kagome I don't want to hurt people anymore." Kohaku sobbed and Kagome made soothing noises, "I know you don't sweetie. When they come for us why don't you come back with us?" Kohaku was shaking his head from side to side, "I don't have complete control. I can't trust myself not to be taken over by Naraku and hurt or kill one of you guys."

Kagome knew that what he was saying was true and it was a bad idea to have him around, but this was Sango's brother he was part of their small family. No matter what they had to save him, and maybe him being with them and Kagome working with him, they could purify the jewel shard and stop him from being able to be taken over by Naraku's commands.

Kagome looked straight into his eyes and he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Kohaku I can help you break your connection with Naraku." Kagome knew that her words were true, sometime inside her knew that she could do it. Kohaku's eyes widened with shock. "Come back with us, I'll help you break your connections with Naraku, and you and your sister can be together as a family again." Kohaku's smiled a little thinking about being able to reunite with his sister.

His smile faded, "What if she doesn't want me…" Kagome leaned into the bars still weak from the lack of oxygen not too long ago. "She will always want you. You're her younger brother Kohaku. And she loves you very much."

Kohaku nodded and Kagome smiled. She knew that Sango would be ecstatic to have Kohaku by her side again.

Kagome and Kohaku heard a door open and shut. Kagome gave Kohaku a guarded look, as her and Kohaku retreated back into the darkness of their cages.

"Kagome" Someone said in a sing song voice, "Lunch time. You awake yet?" Kagome's eyes grew large, Kohana?! She mentally screamed, so that means Naraku is the one who captured her. What does he want with me? Why didn't he just kill me?

Kohana banged on the bars of her cage, Kagome emerged from the darkness glaring at Kohana. "Oh good you are awake." He smiles brightly and placed a tray into Kohaku's cage shoving it into the darkness, Kagome heard Kohaku stop the moving tray.

"Come and get it." Kohana smirked and Kagome let out a sigh of protest, "Fine. You're no fun." Kohana placed the tray inside Kagome's cage and started to walk off, "I don't see what Naraku sees in you." Kohana left the room and slammed the door behind him shaking the room.

Kohaku came out of the dark carrying his tray and plopped down on the ground by the cages door.

"Inuyasha and the others will find us." Kagome tried reassuring Kohaku; Kohaku looked over at Kagome "Will that be before or after they take one of us away." Kohaku started to eat his lunch and the room went silent, Kagome lowered herself to the ground trying not to upset her wounds and started to eat her lunch as well.

"Inuyasha! Koga! Slow down!" Miruko called hopping on to Kelala's back after not being able to keep up; he leaned over and helped Ginta and Hakkaku onto Kelala's back as well. "Kelala are you ok with all this weight?" Shippo asked from Sango shoulder, Kelala looked back and sighed flying faster to catch up with Inuyasha and Koga.

"Kagome scent is still strong we need to keep following it before it disappears." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder but didn't slow down. We have to find Kagome before it's too late, Inuyasha thought to himself, that was Kohana's scent we found mixed with Kagome's.

Inuyasha increased his speed when he smelled Kagome's blood and saw little droplets on the ground. "Kagome's wounds must have opened when Kohana was carrying her." Koga said noticing the same thing Inuyasha did. "I'm hoping she's alright, but the blood scent is leading a trail right to them." Inuyasha said hoping that Kagome wasn't bleeding out.

Up ahead of them Inuyasha spotted a village and Kagome's scent was leading right to it. Everyone picked up speed hoping they weren't getting lead into a trap.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for all the great reviews. It helps a lot to know that people are actually reading and liking my story. I hope you guys enjoy

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 10)**_

Kagome kept feeling sharp shooting pain go through her side, she looked down to her blood stained school girls uniform. Kohana must have opened up the wounded on the way here, Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha when are you going to get here, Kagome wrapped her arms around legs and brought her head to her knees.

"Kagome are you alright?" Kohaku asked seeing the blood stain grow; Kagome looked up and flashed him a fake smile, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, it's just a scratch."

"It doesn't look like your average scratch." Kohaku lifted up one of his shoulder plates and threw Kagome a vile of medicine. "I know it's not much but it should help. So your wound doesn't get infected." Kagome smiled at Kohaku gratefully, "Thank you so much." Kagome went into the darkness to apply the medicine.

"Kagome, when do you think they are going to get here?" Kohaku slumped against the wall, "As soon as they find out that I'm missing." Kohaku looked over at Kagome's cage only being able to see her outline. "They don't know your missing?" Kagome walked back over to the cage bars and threw back Kohaku's medicine. "I'm sure that they know now, but I was going to the hot springs to relax by myself."

Kohaku moved his should cuff back into place. "Don't worry they will be here soon." They heard the door open and close the both melted into the shadows again.

Kohana walked over to Kagome's cage and unlocked the door swinging it open. "Come on wench. Time to go." Kohaku's eyes widened in the darkness and he mentally screamed, Noooo!

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome stepped lightly from the darkness not ready to leave the confines of the caged, unless it's Inuyasha or one of her friends taking her from the horrid place.

"Naraku ordered me to fetch you." Kagome took a step back as Kohana took a step forward "Come quietly and obediently and you won't get hurt. Yet." A smirk covered Kohana's face; he let a malevolent laugh escape his lips.

Kohana clamped down on Kagome's arm hard and shoved her in front of him so he could keep an eye on her. "Enjoying yourself Kohaku?" Kohana smiled as he pasted the cage leading Kagome from the room. Kohaku ran to the bars and watched Kagome and Kohana disappear around the corner, before she disappeared from his sight he saw Kagome give him a scared look.

"Inuyasha how much further?" Shippo yelled worrying about Kagome "We are almost there." Inuyasha yelled back thinking to himself, please be alright Kagome we're almost there please hold on.

Inuyasha and the gang busted through the front gate of the village. When they entered they saw dead bleeding bodies everywhere. Inuyasha, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku coved their noses from the stench of the dead bleeding bodies.

"What happened here?" Ginta said from behind his elbow "Naraku happened here that's what." Koga muttered and then punched the wall, everyone jumped at the sound of it echoing throughout the village. "Koga!" Sango screeched "Now we can't follow Kagome's scent because it's been massed by all these other scents of blood."

Kagome was being lead to a very big room, when Kohana pushed her through the door Kagome saw Naraku had pieced his body back together and his chest was bare.

"Ah. There you are my dearest Kagome." Kagome scowled at Naraku's choice of words "Kohana bring her to me." Kohana shoved Kagome farther into the room and she landed on her knees before Naraku.

"Kanna." Kanna walked to Naraku and stood there staring at Kagome, her mirror started to glow and Kagome let out a little moan of pain as she felt her body lift off the ground and freeze in midair. A bright light started to seep slowly out of Kagome's body, enveloping her in the bright light, started to feel dizzy. Kagome's vision started to go black.

"Over there!" Koga and Inuyasha heard a sound coming from their right in one of the huts.

They busted into the hut and ran down the stairs.

As the came to the last step they were surrounded by flesh and bones.

Naraku laughed evilly, "It's just like you guys to fall for an easy trap as the flesh and bones cage." Koga punched at the cage, but without any luck.

"Your efforts are in vane Inuyasha. We almost have what we wanted." Kanna said that quiet voice of hers, Inuyasha looked at her glowing mirror; he turned his head when he heard Sango gasp.

There Kagome was suspended in the air glowing. This bright bluish light hung around her and was slow starting to form a ball around her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled Kagome didn't move, didn't say anything.

Inuyasha and the others tried all that they could to get out of the cage.

"Your struggle is amusing me. Is this girl that important to you?" Kohana said snickering from his place by Naraku's side "Don't think lightly of Kagome, Kohana. She does have great power. That is why we are taking it from her." Naraku and Kohana smiled at each other

Kagome gasped and started falling to the floor. "Kagome!" Koga screamed, they couldn't do anything but watch her fall to the ground with a thud. Kagome landed on the ground and the way her head fell she was facing them.

Kagome stared at them with unblinking and vacant eyes.

Her powers, now a bright blue ball, just hung in the air.

Naraku smiled and started to reach his hand up to absorb the power.

Just as he was about to absorb the power an arrow sliced through his hand. Kikyo maneuvered her way around the flesh and bone cage.

"Kikyo?!" Naraku had a horrible scowl plastered on his face

"You will not be taking the girls powers. They do not belong to you." Kikyo said walking more into the room

"I don't think you can stop me." Naraku said the smile coming back to his face

Kikyo's gaze fell over Kagome and then she smiled watch me, "Watch me." Kikyo disappeared and reappeared next to Kagome. Naraku's mouth drops open

"Oh like a disappear act and a reappear act will so help you stop me." Naraku threw his head back and laughed. Kikyo smiled and reached down and grabbed something from around Kagome's neck.

"What did you grab wench." Kohana barked at Kikyo, Kikyo paced him no mind. Kagome placed the tips of her fingers together and in between her hands hung Kagome's yellow gemstone necklace. The black chain was knotted around Kikyo's fingers and the medium sized stone hung in between her palms.

"What is she doing?" Kagura asked speaking for the first time since they've been there. Kikyo started chanting something quietly and Naraku was growing agitated. His arm was almost done healing, Kikyo's chants started to bring the glowing ball of power streaming down and into the necklace between her palms.

"No! Somebody stop her!" Naraku screamed at the top of his lungs Kohana started for Kikyo. "Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha sword came to life as shards came flying out of the flesh and bone cage and digging into Kohana, Kohana screamed in pain falling to his knees bleeding and broken.

The last of the power was about to be sucked into the necklace as well, when Naraku jumped reaching out of it. The last of Kagome's power slipped through Naraku's grasp and disappeared into the necklace. Naraku fell onto his stomach a few feet away from the motionless Kagome.

Kikyo knelt down and clasped the necklace back around Kagome's neck and a bright light incased Kikyo and Kagome.

The bright light grew brighter and exploded around the room. The cage holding everyone dissolved and they were free at last.

When the bright light disappeared they saw that Kagome had gotten to her feet. Kikyo and Kagome's hands were clasped and they were breathing hard, they both looked like they had just fought a war, just the two of them, and became victorious.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 11)**_

Inuyasha and the others didn't move and didn't talk they just stared at the glowing girls.

Kagome and Kikyo were staring at each other like they were in a trance.

The bright light finally started to wince out and Kagome and Kikyo looked like they came back to their bodies, they released their hands slowly and didn't unlock their eyes.

"I understand." Kagome said in a powerful voice, "Good I am trusting you with this." Kikyo replied "I know. I will not fail you." Kagome replied Kikyo embraced Kagome slightly and started to disappear. "Remember Kagome we are connected now and you will be able to get a hold of me whenever you need me." Kagome nodded and Kikyo disappeared, Kagome finally turned to look at her friends.

"K-Kagome?" Sango said not sure what just happened "its ok Sango. I'm fine, and I have my power back and I'm even stronger than before." Kagome's friends smiled with her and Inuyasha walked up to her folding her into his arms.

"How? How could this have happened?!" Naraku's face was twisted in a horrible scowl he had gotten to his feet and Kagura and Kanna were standing on either side of him. "I will not let you escape you will pay for interfering." Kagura attacked, but Inuyasha blocked the blow with his sword.

"Inuyasha keep them busy I have something to take care of before we go. Meet me outside in a couple of minutes." Kagome whispered to him, and turned heading out of the room not even seeing Inuyasha's nod.

Inuyasha and the others threw themselves into the fight.

Kagome ran down the stairs as fast as she could, when she got to the door she flung it open and dashed inside.

"Kohaku!" she ran to Kohaku's cage, "Kagome? What's going on?" Kagome used her powers to melt the lock of the cage and pulled it open, "They came for me and now I'm here to bust you out. Come on." Kagome grabbed Kohaku's hand and ran the other way than the way she came dragging Kohaku behind her.

Kagome found what she was looking for, the back exit.

Kohaku and Kagome ran up the two flights of stairs and out the door.

Inuyasha and everyone were waiting for them; Kagome threw Kohaku on Inuyasha back and jumped on Koga's they started to run. Sango and the others already took off on Kelala's back.

"Kagome? Why are we taking Kohaku with us?" Inuyasha said coming closer to her and Koga, "He has his memories back and I can help him break his connection with Naraku." Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he didn't protest

Kagome used her new awakened powers and put up an allusion so Naraku and his followers wouldn't be able to follow them or attack them as they made their escape.

Sango and Miroku were standing the Kaede's hut talking to Kaede, while Ginta and Hakkaku sat by the stream talking quietly to each other. Sango froze when she saw who was on Inuyasha's back.

"Ko-haku?" Sango stuttered out staring at her brother

"Sister!" Kohaku ran to his sister with tears in his eyes, Sango already had tears streaming down her face and she went to meet Kohaku half way and they both clung to each other.

"Now Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as they all kind of huddled around Sango and Kohaku still clinging to each other

"When Kohana captured me, he put me in the dungeon type thing and Kohaku was caged across from me. Naraku was trying to teach him a lession for not killing Sango and capturing me. Kohaku remembers everything and want to take revenge on Naraku. He didn't want to hurt Sango and I but Naraku controlled him too, he was able to control it just enough to not kill Sango. But I think I can help him break his connection with Naraku that's why I brought him here." Kagome finished and took a deep breath.

Sango and Kohaku slept with their arms around each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone, I'm so happy that you are liking my story and I will try to keep it going. If you have any suggestions let me know, I'm always happy to hear anyone's ideas and I know that it's sort of boring right now but I promise it will pick up soon with new twist and turns.

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 12)**_

When Sango woke up the next morning Kohaku was gone and so was Kagome.

Did Kohaku take Kagome?! Sango franticly thought to herself looking around at her other sleeping friends.

Sango silently got up and went out the door.

Sango didn't see anything out of normal, but she still didn't see Kohaku and Kagome. Sango started to worry even more now, she almost turned around and woke up Inuyasha but she thought she better look around before making everyone on guard and panic mode again.

Sango melted into the woods heading for the open field.

Sango walked into the field and saw Kagome standing in front of Kohaku; Kohaku was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed.

"What's going on?" Sango was completely confused

Kagome turned around and smiled at Sango, "I'm getting an early start on trying to help your brother breaking the bond between him and Naraku."

A smile spread across Sango's lips, "Need any help?"

"Yeah sure." Kagome explained what Sango needed to do, Sango was a little shaky at first then she steadied herself Kagome and Sango placed their hands on Kohaku and sent their energy to him.

"Kohaku I want you to dig down deep into your inner self and tell us what you see."

Kohaku did exactly what Kagome asked, he took a deep breath and felt himself slip into his inner self.

Kohaku ended up in a dark place, surrounded by darkness and it was freezing. Kohaku wrapped his arms around himself shivering from the cold, he started forward seeing something up head. When he got closer he saw himself bound and chained laying on the ground curling in on himself.

The real Kohaku gasped and dropped to his knees as he saw Naraku standing over his chained form with a satisfied smile on his face. Kohaku saw a dark light coming from the other Kohaku's back and his hand flew up to his back cupping the space where his jewel shard was.

"So this is what it is." Kohaku's eyes flew open and he was staring at Kagome and Sango. They both had droplets of sweat sliding down their brows from giving Kohaku their energy.

"Well that gives us a start." Kagome said wiping the sweat off her brow. "So that's what it's like inside him?" Sango was wring his hands together

"I spoke what I saw right when I was seeing it." Kohaku was breathing heavily

"That's Kohaku sub consciences way of viewing the hold Naraku has on him. So theatrically we need to break the chains around that Kohaku." Kagome said sitting down on the ground growing tired

"I feel like I need a nap." Sango said reaching down and helping Kagome to her feet, "Let's go back and take a nap, I don't think the others will mind." The three of them started trudging back toward the hut.

When they walked through the door they found everyone still asleep, Sango and Kohaku walked over to where they fell asleep last night. Kagome looked at Inuyasha sitting against the wall asleep, he had been partly on her when she had woken up and she had somewhat woken him up, but he moved to lean against the wall.

Kagome smiled and walked over to him; she lay down in between his legs and laid her head on his chest.

Inuyasha felt the warmth of Kagome as she came back to him. His arms went around her, holding her close and she snuggled more into him.

They all were in a deep sleep and happy well most of them…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 13)**_

Kagome woke up alone.

Sango and Kohaku were asleep across the room, but her heat was gone. Kagome quietly got to her feet and headed out the door running smack dab into Koga's chest.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Koga placed his hand on each of her arms to steady her so she wouldn't fall backwards

"It's alright." Kagome got her footing back and side stepped around Koga blushing, why do I feel like this?! Kagome screamed in her head and slightly blushed

"Kagome?" Koga gave her a confused look, and Kagome started to hurry away, "Sorry I have to go." Kagome practically ran off Koga smiled as he sniffed the air. Koga could smell the hormones seeping from Kagome, so she's attracted to me huh? Koga thought to himself and smiled

Kagome needed time to clear her mind and think about all the things that have happened lately and she knew one place that she could do that. The bone eaters well.

Kagome started to head over to the well playing over in her head what had happened yesterday. Kagome could still remember the pain and the lost feeling she got when her powers were being drained. But she had her powers back now; her hand flew up to the yellow gemstone necklace around her neck. This stone is holding all of her powers, she thought to herself

Kikyo told me when we were both trapped in that trance…

(Flash back)

_Kikyo and Kagome were standing outside their bodies, looking at their clasped hands and blank faces. _

"_What's going on? Why are we staring at our bodies?" Kagome asked looking back and forth between her and Kikyo's bodies and her friends shielding their eyes from the bright light that was surrounding all of them. _

"_The spirits are giving us time to talk while they work on getting everything in order." Kikyo explained "What do we have to talk about?" Kagome asked and then all the memories started flowing back to her and she cupped her head in her hands as the headache started to form. _

"_What's going to happen now? I don't have my powers anymore. I won't be any help to Inuyasha or anyone." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, "That's not true. Naraku wanted to absorb your power and use it as his own. That is why he did all this, but I wouldn't let him have it. He has too many things that aren't his and you deserve your power. I collected your power and put it in this." Kikyo grabbed the necklace from around the frozen Kagome's neck and held it in her fingers._

"_Your powers have become one with this necklace; I have put a charm on it where it won't come off unless the spell is broken." Kagome stared at the necklace her mother gave her for her birthday and mentally shook herself _

"_So you're telling me that none of my power is inside me and all of it is in this necklace?" Kikyo nodded and turned to see that the light had disrupt and was only encasing them now, they didn't have much time left _

"_Kagome you must understand. Now that your powers were pulled out of you and put in this necklace you will be stronger now. Most of your powers weren't awakened yet, because your inner self didn't think that you were ready. But now that it's not within, there's nothing holding back the power anymore. It will be difficult to control sometimes, but you have to handle it." Kagome and Kikyo felt the pull toward their bodies and were sucked back into them._

_Once they were back in their bodies Kagome answered Kikyo._

"_I understand." Kagome said in a powerful voice, "Good I am trusting you with this." Kikyo replied "I know. I will not fail you." Kagome replied Kikyo embraced Kagome slightly and started to disappear. "Remember Kagome we are connected now and you will be able to get a hold of me whenever you need me." Kagome nodded and Kikyo disappeared, Kagome finally turned to look at her friends._

(Back to present)

Kagome got to the well and peered down into it, what Kagome needed right now was her mom's arms around her. Kagome's mind raced and pounded till she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care if Inuyasha would be mad at her or not. Kagome hoped up on the well standing on its ledge and looked one more time over her shoulder and jumped into the well.

The light engulfed her and she let its familiar glow caress her body.

Kagome's feet touched down on solid ground and she hosted herself out of the well and took off running toward the house.

"Kagome dear what's wrong?" Kagome's mom asked as Kagome launched into her arms the second she saw her in the kitchen, "Everything mom." Tears were pooling at the corner of Kagome's eyes and she didn't even care to stop them from spilling over, her mom held her as she sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Inuyasha and the choice **_

_**(Chapter 14)**_

"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha was sniffing the ground and Koga was standing behind him dying of laugher "That's a good look for you mutt." Inuyasha looked back and glared at Koga as he climbed to his feet "You know what a good look is for you? My fist in your face." Inuyasha punched Koga across the face before Koga could even mutter out a response.

Koga rubbed his cheek where Inuyasha had punched him, "What's up your butt?" Inuyasha was surprised the Koga didn't start a fight, but he had a feeling it was because Kagome go so mad when they had gotten into the other fight. Inuyasha could smell the anger rolling right off of Koga. Koga had good self-control Inuyasha admitted to himself.

Kagome had spilled out everything that has happened, about Naraku killing Inuyasha, and her bringing back to life. The pain of seeing him as mortal and her taking what had being Inuyasha's punishment. To her seeing ghosts and visions and Kohaku coming back. Her powers being taken from her and then returned to her inside the necklace. And lastly her love for Inuyasha and her attraction to Koga.

"That is a lot to take in." Kagome's mom said setting down a steaming cup of tea in front of Kagome. "I know one thing though. You're strong Kagome no one could get through all that and still be able to tell about it." Kagome's mom wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder

"Mom I just don't know what to do. It seems like everything is falling apart." Kagome let her head drop into her hands; Kagome's mom squeezed her shoulder. "I know things seem hard right now, but life's never easy. It will get better, and when it does you will be glad you held out." Kagome lifted her swollen tear streaked eyes to her mom's smiling face

"I'm going to go run a bath for you and then make your favorite dinner." Kagome's mom got to her feet and started to head out of the room. "Mom?" Kagome's mom popped her head back into the room, "I love you." Her mom smiled and replied "I love you too Kagome." Then disappeared again to go started Kagome's bath

"Her scent stops here." Inuyasha and Koga were standing a few feet from the bone eaters well.

"So that means what?" Koga asked walking up the well, "It means she went back to her own time." Inuyasha came to stand next to Koga "All this stuff still puzzles me." Koga said peering into the well. "Well I'm going to go get her." Inuyasha jumps up on the wells ledge about to jump in, when Koga climbs up and stands next to him. "Oh no you don't, not without me." Inuyasha stared blankly at Koga, Koga jumped into the well. "I'm not even sure you'll be able too." Inuyasha called after Koga jumping in after him.

Kagome sunk down into the water until it was up to her chain. She sat in the tub for a while letting her muscles relax and her thought fester. Kagome thought of all the things that were happening to her, and let out a sigh of frustration. Why can't life ever be easy? Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome climbed out of the tub and wrapped the towel tightly around herself, she walked to her bedroom.

After Kagome was fully clothed and her hair was blow dried she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sota, Grandpa, and her mom were already sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Hey sis." Sota said to her once she walked in she smiled and wrapped her arms around her little brother. Sota protested a little at first and then hugged his sister back letting her know that he had missed her.

"Kagome it is pleasure seeing you again. We have missed you dearly." Grandpa smiled "I've missed you guys too." Kagome said with a smile that started to eat and talking, acting like a normal family for once.

Inuyasha brushed the entrance to the kitchen, "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked from Inuyasha and then to the doorway as she heard another pair of footsteps coming, Koga walked into the kitchen. "Koga?!" Kagome got to her feet and so did her family.

"Your time is weird. The smells her are all so different." Koga started to look around the room, "Your time is so much different from ours." Kagome's mother walked over to Koga and grabbed his tail. "Oh look you have a cute little tail!" Koga's eyes widened in shock, "Mom!" Kagome shouted getting in between Koga and her mom. "Kagome who is your new friend." Grandpa asked coming around the table to stand next to Sota

Kagome let a tiny breath and motioned to Koga, "This is Koga, and he's a wolf demon." They all looked Koga over, Kagome's family have never seen any of her other friends from the feudal era, expect for Inuyasha.

"Well that's enough gawking over each other. We should be heading back." Kagome tried herding the two boys out the door. "Leaving so soon? You just got here." Grandpa said taking a step into the hallway "Kagome please at least stay the night and have breakfast with us in the morning. I'll make you and your friends food to go, and extra for your others friends that are waiting on you." Kagome turned to Inuyasha with pleading eyes, "I wouldn't mind staying a few days so I can refresh and go to school for once."

Inuyasha eyes washed over with understanding, "Yes we can stay here for a few days. When you're at school tomorrow I'll take Koga home and inform the others." Koga let out a snort "Who said I was going home. I'm not going anywhere until Kagome does. Plus I want to explore this time period." Inuyasha let out a sigh of defeat and Kagome frowned.

"Goody I'll make up beds for you in the guest room." Kagome's mom said, Koga took her hands and smiled his heart stopping smile at her, "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could I possible sleep in Kagome's room, it would make me feeling better knowing that she's safe." Kagome's mother flushed, "I guess that wouldn't be a problem. Inuyasha I'm guessing you would like to stay in her room as well. I will blow up to air mattresses for you two." Kagome's mom started up the stairs

"Air mattress?" Koga cocked his head in confusion, Kagome let out a sigh. She didn't know coming back to visit her family would be so stressful

The three of them climbed the stairs after visiting and Koga getting introduced to Kagome's family and them finding out more about him.

Kagome grabbed her bathroom stuff and PJ's and headed for the bathroom leaving Inuyasha and Koga in her room.

When she returned they were on their own blow up mattress and under the covers waiting for her to turn off the light. "Why do you guys look so calm?" Kagome asked standing by the light switch, "Inuyasha explained to me about it not being that dangerous here and not having to worry about getting attacked. This is the first night I can sleep without having to keep my guard up."

Kagome's eyes widened she never thought about that, she flipped off the light and sunk into her bed snuggling into her sheets. This was going to be a long visit Kagome thought to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 15)**_

Kagome woke up and felt refreshed. For once she got to sleep in her own bed and it felt nice.

Kagome rolled over to see if the boys were up, but they were gone. Their beds were empty and the blankets were discarded wildly on the top of the air mattress.

Kagome got to her feet and went to her dresser picking out her normal attire, green school girls uniform, white knee high socks, and brown shoes. She started down the stairs and smelled the aroma of breakfast.

When she walked the kitchen door she saw Inuyasha and Koga helping her mom make breakfast. Kagome stared open mouthed at what they were wearing. Inuyasha had on gray sweat pants and a plain red sweatshirt on with a baseball cap on his head. Koga had on black sweatpants and a brown sweatshirt on.

"Good morning Kagome." Koga said smiling brightly at him, Kagome couldn't say anything she was completely shocked. "Oh Kagome. I see you noticed their new outfits." Her mom said flipping over the bacon.

"Mom?" Kagome said stepping a little more into the room "It alright I woke up early this morning and went through some old clothes that was in the attic and found these left over from your father." Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Koga

"We wanted to try fitting in here so it would be easier for you." Inuyasha said coming to stand next to her and taking her hand in his, they heard a low growl come from Koga but they ignored it. "Well that was nice of you guys. I appreciate it, but you're not coming to school with me."

"They might have too." Kagome's mom said pointed to the clock, Kagome looked at the time and shirked, "I'm going to be late!" Kagome took off up the stairs to grab her bag, she tore back down the stairs toward the door it wasn't until she got to the large shrine stairs that she noticed someone was following her, she looked behind her in time to see Koga coming upon her. Koga lifted her up throwing her onto his back.

"Tell me where to go and I'll get you there." Kagome smiled realizing that Koga had his jewel shards in his legs and could get there in no time, she told him when to turn and he got her there and she walked in to her classroom right as the bell rang.

Koga jumped up onto the roof and stood there waiting for Inuyasha. Inuyasha had told him to wait on the roof of Kagome's school for him. He said he was going to go back and tell the others then come back and meet him here. Koga lay down on the floor of the roof and basked in the sun loving the feeling of not being in danger.

Inuyasha jumped back down the well, not liking that he let Koga take Kagome to school. Kagome was going to be late and Inuyasha had to admit that Koga was a lot faster than he was with the jewel shards in his legs, and the group would feel better with him coming to tell them then Koga, well everyone but Ginta and Hakkaku that is.

"Inuyasha, your back" Sango said from her place next to the tree. Inuyasha looked over and saw them all standing there staring at him, "We were worried, the three of you just disappeared." Shippo said jumping up onto Sango's shoulder

"Kagome needed time to relax after everything that's happened to her and I don't blame her. Koga and I went looking for her." Inuyasha stated sitting on the rim of the well

"Where is Koga?" Ginta asked bringing his hands together in worry, "He brought Kagome to school." Inuyasha ask flatly with a little anger in his voice

"He was able to get through the well?" Miruko asked completely confused "I thought you were the only one able to go to Kagome's time Inuyasha."

"Well somehow he made it through the well also. And now he's making sure that Kagome's alright I will be returning shortly." Inuyasha stood and walked over to Sango and whispered into her ear, "Watch for Kikyo she will probably be popping up, I'm pretty sure that connection doesn't reach all the way to Kagome's time."

Sango nodded but said, "I believe it does. I saw that kind of power before it is very powerful, the bond might not be as strong but I think it's still there." Inuyasha nodded and waved to the others goodbye, "We will return in three days. So rest and get ready for heading out when we get back." With that Inuyasha disappeared back through the well.

"Well I'm going to go explore the village." Miruko started to walk off, "You're such a perv!" Sango yelled walking right on his heels. "How do you know what I'm going to do?" Miruko said not turning around, "Because I know you!" Kelala and Shippo followed behind not really paying attention to the two bickering

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ginta said petting one of wolves in their pack, "We could go hunting. Stock up on food." Hakkaku suggested the wolves lolled out their tongues, which was a sign that they agreed. "Koga will be proud of us." Ginta nodded and they took off into the forest.

Koga must have fallen asleep, because when his eyes opened the sun was higher in the sky. Koga looked over the ledge of the roofs railing and sniffed looking for Kagome. He spotted her the same time her scent crawled up his nose. She was hitting some white thing over what looked like a net.

Koga cocked his head to the side completely confused, "it's called volleyball." Koga jumped as he heard Inuyasha's voice come from behind him

"Jeez sneak up on me why don't you." Inuyasha walked over to stand next to Koga, "This world seems to amaze me more and more." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with complete and utter love written all over his face, Koga started to grow agitated.

"Kohaku! Stop it!" Sango spoke trying to hold down the thrashing Kohaku, "What's going on?" Miruko said busted into the door with Kaede at his side. "He was sleeping peacefully and then just started thrashing." Miruko came over and took holding down Kohaku from Sango "Go get some rope. We don't need him hurting himself." Sango nodded and ran out going to get rope

"Kaede what do you think it wrong with him?" Kaede came over and placed her hand on his thrashing forehead. "I believe Naraku is trying to take control of him again." Miruko let out a breath of frustration and mumbled "What a great time for Inuyasha and Kagome to be gone."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with finals for school and work, so the chapters will be coming a little late. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. **

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 16)**_

Kagome let out a breath of peace. She loved being in her own time, the only bad thing was not having her friends there. Well, Kagome thought to herself, I have Inuyasha and Koga here.

Kagome watched Koga and Inuyasha move from side to side, sniffing the air and looking at everything around them. She had taken them a different way than her and Inuyasha usually took so they could both have something to check out on the way home and it kept them from bickering.

"This world amazes me more and more." Koga said throwing his arm around Kagome, Inuyasha batted it off and grabbed for her hand. "Don't touch her." Inuyasha growled at Koga

"You haven't completely won Kagome yet mutt. Until you marry her I can still win her over and maybe even then." Koga smiled at Kagome and she blushed, Inuyasha glared at Koga and squeezed Kagome's hand.

"You guys are impossible." Kagome huffed and started to walk faster dragging Inuyasha along, because he refused to let go of her hand. "Hey wait up!" Koga jogged lightly to catch up with them. They practically ran up the shrine stairs because Kagome wanted to get home to see her mother and grandfather. Sota had soccer practice and wouldn't be home until later.

"Mom! Grandpa! We're home!" Kagome said shrugging off her backpack and laying it down in the hall way. "Welcome home Kagome. Did you have a good day at school?" Mom asked coming out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel. "School was fine."

"Kagome I will be making you guy's snacks for your trip back and some snacks for you to take back to your friends on the other side. From what I'm hearing you have friends on the other side that's not normal with you guys. I'll be sure to make enough for them too." Kagome's mom smiled at them, "Why thank you m 'lady. My men will greatly appreciate it." Kagome's mom nodded and smiled at disappeared back into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Kagome, can I talk to you alone?" Inuyasha was looking straight at her, "Yeah sure. Koga can you please help my mom with dinner. We will be back down shortly." Koga took Kagome's hands in his, "Anything for you." Koga released her hands and went into the kitchen, Kagome lead Inuyasha up to her bedroom so they could talk.

"What's up?" Kagome said plopping down on her bed, staring up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha came and sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand in his, flipping it over and staring at it. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up from her hands and leaned in bringing his lips to hers. Inuyasha cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, pulling her toward him with his other hand.

Inuyasha pulled away finally, and pulled Kagome into a fierce hug. "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you." Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes, "What are you talking about." Inuyasha looked away from Kagome's confused eyes. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be like this. You wouldn't be seeing the dead or in pain. I have failed to protect you and keep you safe, it's my entire fault." Kagome cupped his chin with her fingers and turned his head so he was looking at her.

"Listen. If you think I regret my decision and want to go back and change it your wrong. If I had to choose again, I would choose saving you. And you haven't failed in protecting me I'm here aren't I?" Inuyasha let out a little sigh and looked deep into Kagome's eyes, finding no hesitation, no longing to change the past.

"I've let my past with Kikyo to blind me. I almost lost you because I couldn't let go. And I promise you that will not happen again." Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly and then they clung to each other.

Sango was watching Kohaku thrash and thrash in his sleep, her heart breaking with every twist of his body. "He will be alright. He is strong." Miruko said coming and sitting beside Sango, "This is too much for him. He's just a child he shouldn't have to go through any of this." Sango said not taking her eyes off of Kohaku's thrashing sweating body.

"Kohaku is strong enough to get through anything and I promise we will save him from Naraku." Miruko said but Sango kept shaking her head, "I will never have my brother back. Naraku will come for his jewel shared and once it is taken out he will die and he will be lost again." Tears started sliding down Sango's cheeks and she hugged her kneels to herself.

"But it will be better than him because controlled by Naraku his whole life. But if there is a way to break the bond between him and Naraku and keep him alive we will figure it out." Sango nodded slightly and dropped her head in her lap and silently shook with tears and sobs.

"Good night everyone." Mom said shutting off the lights. Kagome was neatly tucked into her soft warm bed. Inuyasha and Koga were already breathing heavy which meant they were asleep. Kagome didn't know how long she lay awake just letting everything come back to her. Inuyasha and Kagome had spent some time kissing and in each other's tight embrace and she loved it. Kagome shot up in her bed, "I'm in love with Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly to herself.

Then Kagome saw the dark figure in the corner of the room and screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 17)**_

Kagome's heart was racing.

She couldn't see the shadows face, but she felt like she knew this shadow. Kagome thought that it could be her spirit man that randomly pops up. But this felt different to her, like this person was still living in some way….

Inuyasha and Koga were trying to get Kagome's attention; they had jumped out of their make shift beds and flew to Kagome's side when they heard her scream.

The shadow started coming out for the darkness of the room and Kagome gasped in surprise. Stepping out of the shadows was none other than Kohaku. Kagome got out of bed and started walking toward him feeling this strange pull toward him, like the spirits of the other world were trying to get her to do something but she wasn't sure what was happening.

It's like I don't have control over my body, Kagome's hand went to the back of Kohaku's neck and caressed the space were his jewel shard was just under his skin, the jewel shard that stains his life. Kagome eyes' widened as she felt herself reach into his back and take out the jewel shard. Kohaku let out his last gasp of breath and started to fall, but Kagome grabbed him before he hit the group and closed her eyes.

"She looks like she holding somebody in her arms." Koga and Inuyasha were standing just to the side of Kagome watching her carefully. "It must be another one of her ghost encounters." Inuyasha expression was shadowed like he was in pain or he was holding something deep inside him.

"What's happening to him?!" Sango screamed and parts of Kohaku were starting to drift away and crumble. With one of Kohaku's jerks the jewel shard from his back dislodged and went clinking across the floor.

Kagome felt Kohaku's body grow cold and the skin start to crumble off. I will not let you die Kohaku. Your sister needs you more than ever, Kagome thought to herself. Kagome felt the power flow through her necklace into her and she sent that power into Kohaku. The space around Kohaku and Kagome started to grow very cold and very dark.

"This must be Naraku's hold on him." Kagome whispered to herself and Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other completely confused. Kagome felt that the power start to wane. Kagome wasn't even sure if her powers saved Kohaku or not, because his spirit was sucked away from her.

Kagome turned and looked at Koga and Inuyasha, and then she launched herself in Inuyasha arms, starting to sob. "It's alright Kagome. Everything is going to be alright." Inuyasha started stroking her hair "I don't know if I saved him or not." Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha shoulder, "Saved who?" Koga asked placing his hand on her lower back and rubbing softly

"Kohaku. His spirit came to me and it was like I couldn't control myself. My powers wanted to save him but I'm not even sure if I saved him or not." Inuyasha gripped her tighter and hoped that she did save him for Sango's sake.

A little bit later Kagome was lying in her bed staring at her wall not being able to shut off her brain. She just kept thinking about if she really did save Kohaku or if by her doing that she had ended his life once again. Kagome thoughts were interrupted when the other half of her bed sunk in which meant someone had gotten into bed with her.

Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her and felt Inuyasha's rob of the fire rat sliding against her arm as he rested his arms around her. "You're restless." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, Kagome formed her body with his and pulled him closer. "Please don't leave." Inuyasha laid his head against hers "Never." He whispered and kissed the side of her head, Kagome fell asleep in his arms.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Grandpa asked as Inuyasha was helping Kagome onto the wells edge and Koga was getting the rest of the food from Kagome's mom. "We have to be getting back. One of our friends might be in danger and we need to get back to them." Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand that was in hers "Please be careful sis." Sota said waving as Inuyasha and Kagome followed Koga down the well.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 18)**_

The hut was cold and dark.

Kohaku lay in the middle of the darkness floating in his own despair and Naraku's hatred and control that seeped from him. Sango and the others stand outside the hut after being lifted and thrown out after Kohaku's final scream.

Sango with tears streaming down her face asked, "What's going on?" Miruko placed on arm around her shoulders and squeezed not know what to tell her. Inuyasha with Kagome on her back and Koga not that far behind came running up to them. "Lady Kagome your back." Miruko said "And just in time." Shippo added in "Can you save him?" Sango turned her tear streaked face to Kagome.

Kagome looked to the hut and saw the darkness that surrounded it. "Kohaku is in there?" Kagome started to walk toward the hut "Kagome you can't go in there." Koga said walking up to Kagome, "Koga I have to I'm the one who caused this so I'm going to be the one to fix it." Kagome turned on her heels and walked into the darkness of the hut.

The darkness was so thick that Kagome could barely see two feet in front of her. To Kagome it felt like the darkness was wrapping around her and feeding on her soul. On all the darkness that's buried deep within her heart.

"I will not let you win. I am stronger." Kagome got to the center of the darkness and saw Kohaku suspended in the arm breathing very shallow close to death. Kagome saw movement from the corner of her eye. She looked to her left and saw a Saimyōshō buzzing close to Kohaku.

"Naraku let him go!" Kagome screamed and fired an arrow at the Saimyōshō; the Saimyōshō busted open and took some of the darkness away. Kohaku's breathing started to get better. Kagome started shooting at the darkness until almost all of it was gone, expect for the darkness surrounding Kohaku.

Kagome walked up to Kohaku, but just before she made it to him she got shocked and was thrown back. Kagome lifted herself up and ran full force at Kohaku she kept getting shocked but she didn't let up she needed to reach Kohaku. She heard someone screaming her name from behind her, but she didn't care she just kept pushing her way through trying to get to Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Kagome grabbed onto Kohaku's arm and felt like she was falling. Kagome was sucked into this meadow that she recognized was a meadow just out the demon slayers village. In the middle of the field looking toward the village was Kohaku.

"Kohaku?" Kagome started to walk toward him and Kohaku didn't turn around but spoke, "I can't go back after knowing what I did." Kagome stopped a few feet away from Kohaku. "Sango has forgiving you. She wants to have you back at her side. Sango needs you Kohaku, you're her brother." Kohaku turned to look at Kagome, "I killed our father and our men that went with us to the castle and I've almost killed Sango many of times. I can't forgive myself and she shouldn't either."

Kagome walked the rest of the way to Kohaku and placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Sango hasn't been able to stop thinking about you. She knows that you were being controlled by Naraku when you did all those horrible things. And she has forgiving you and wants to take you back so you could be a family again." Kohaku looked away and said "But I haven't been able to break my connection with Naraku." Kagome smiled and made Kohaku look at her, "Yes. You have." The scene started to melt away and Kagome was thrown backwards and Koga caught her in his arms before she could hit the wall.

Kohaku let out a gasp of breath and fell to the floor; Sango ran to his side and held him in her arms as he was breathing fast trying to get his breath back. "Oh thank god." Sango held him for a while, the others stood there watching with smiles on their face. "You did it Kagome." Koga whispered to her as she lay in his arms too weak to stand and in too much pain to be moved, all she could manage was a weak smile.

"W-what happened?" Kohaku pulled himself into a sitting position, "Kagome saved you." Sango's voice was scratchy from crying, once Sango said that all his memories came pouring back. "Sister I'm so sorry for everything. "I know you are Kohaku, and I forgive you."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 19)**_

Kagome woke up cold and alone.

Kagome got to her feet and started to move around the hut. "What's going on? Where is everyone?" She tried leaving the hut but as soon as she went out the door she was walking back in it. "Someone must have put a charm on the hut so I wasn't able to leave..."

Kahano was standing in front of her not in his decaying form but in the form she had seen in the vision. Kahano was dressed in a regular black and red male kimono and he had long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a pretty shade of green and Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of them, it was like he was staring into her soul with his intense stare. "H-help me." A shiver went down Kagome's spine and goose bumps appeared. "I don't know how." Kagome mutter out taking a step back "Yes you do. I know you do." He said taking a step closer

"I really don't know how too." Kagome took another step back but Kohano followed her every step. "Please help me. All I want to do is see my wife again." Kagome saw the sadness in his eyes and felt pity for him, she wanted to help him out but she didn't know how. "I feel sorry for you I really do, but I'm not sure what to do. I was just given this power and you're the first spirit that has come to me for help."

"We can help each other." Kohano voice seeped over her and she thought to herself what would be the harm. "Okay we can help each other, but you have to promise me one thing." Kohano looked at her with a confused stare "Okay? And that promise would be?" Kagome smiled and said "You stay in this form. Your dead decaying form scared me." Kohano let out a pure laugh and stuck out his hand, "You have yourself a deal." Kagome laughed and shook his hand ignoring the way her hand grew very cold when she touched him

"I will try figuring out what I can and I will come back to you with what I find." Kohano started to disappear, "Until next time." Then he disappeared completely and the room started to grow cold again "Kagome? You awake?" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice just outside the hut and watched him enter. "Oh good you are up." Inuyasha crossed the room and folded Kagome into his arms

Kagome decided that she would keep her little encounter with Kohano a secret for now. She wanted to try figuring this out on her own and her friends had enough to worry about; they didn't need this on their shoulders. And there is also Inuyasha to worry about. He always looks so sad whenever we talk about my being able to see spirits and just around me in general now that I think about it, Kagome thought to herself. "How did you sleep?" Inuyasha was stroking her hair and holding her tight, "Any visits?" Kagome shook her head and looked up to Inuyasha. "Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and kissed her softly "No, there is nothing wrong."

Kagome knew that he was lying but didn't want to press it too much she had other things to think about. Kagome left the safe barrier of Inuyasha's arms and ventured outside with Inuyasha right on her heels. "Good morning lady Kagome." Miruko said cheerful as ever

"Good morning Miruko." He smiled at her and then looked over at Kohaku and Sango laughing and slashing each other in the stream "It's good to see her so happy." Kagome said and both Inuyasha and Miruko looked at her and smiled "You're the one who brought her that happiness Kagome." Miruko slightly bowed to her "And whatever makes Sango happy, it makes me happy." Miruko returned his loving gaze back to Sango.

"Good morning Kagome." Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku came walking up with their wolves pattering behind them "Good morning." Kagome smiled at them taking her eyes off of Sango and Kohaku "Sister look what we caught!" Ginta said holding up a giant hog "A fest for everyone." Hakkaku smiled at Kagome "Thank you guys so much for hunting and getting dinner for us."

"It was my pleasure my dear Kagome." Koga grabbed onto Kagome's hands and Kagome blushed while Inuyasha scowled. "We are leaving after dinner." Inuyasha said in a firm voice "But it will be night fall by then." Shippo said "We've spent too much time here. We can't afford to let Naraku get further from us or stronger." Inuyasha looked from Shippo to Kagome "I agree with Inuyasha." Koga chimed in "If we attack Naraku when he's weak we can catch him off guard and kill him."

Koga knelt down in front of Kagome for her to get on his back, "What are you doing Koga?!" Inuyasha barked at him and took a step closer, "I want to talk to Kagome privately." Kagome looked from Koga to Inuyasha and then climbed onto Koga's back. Inuyasha did not look happy about her decision to go with him, but he didn't try and follow them and Koga took off down the path.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Kagome's voice was muffled by the wind that was whipping past them as Koga used his super speed. "I'm not the one that has to talk to you." Koga admitted and Kagome clung onto him as they started to run up a hill "But you told Inuyasha that you needed to talk to me. And if you don't have to talk to me then who does?" Koga was silent and kept on running, they made their way to a clearing and then Koga stopped and let Kagome down. "Koga?" Kagome was looking at Koga and didn't even hear someone come up behind her

"Kagome it was I who had to speak with you alone." Kagome whipped around and saw Kikyo standing a few feet away from her "K-Kikyo? Why do you have to talk to me?" Kikyo came closer and grabbed Kagome's necklace in her fingers. "You have used your powers recently I see." Kikyo was rolling the stone in between her fingers. "I saved Kohaku's life." Kikyo's eyes widened "You did what?" Kagome was shocked that Kikyo looked so shocked

"He was going to die if I didn't save him. Naraku would have taken his shard." Kikyo looked from the necklace to Kagome "I'm just surprised you have that much power." Kagome relaxed and all the nervous emotions that were inside her dropped and she looked strongly in to Kikyo's eyes, "I'm stronger than you think." Kikyo dropped the necklace and took a step back. "And Inuyasha is not as faithful as you think."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?" Kikyo didn't answer her question "I didn't come her to talk about him; I came here to talk to you about the size of power I felt you use." Kagome was not going to drop what Kikyo had said "What did you mean by Inuyasha isn't as faithful as I think?"

Kikyo's face dropped, "You know that he is still helplessly in love with me right." Kagome nodded slightly and Kikyo went on. "He came to see me last night. And he seemed to be in the mood for more than talking." Kagome's heart was slowly breaking with every word that came out of Kikyo's mouth, she turned to Koga. "Is it true?" Koga's face fell "I believe it is Kikyo reeks of the mutt and Inuyasha came back last night smelling like her." Kagome froze in place with the feeling of her heart breaking and Koga noticed the pain spread all over her face and rushed to her, holding her close and wiped away the few tears that had gotten through her shocked state.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I thought you needed to know the truth. Until we met again." Kikyo disappeared leaving Kagome in a broken state and Koga trying to comfort her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Inuyasha and the choice **_

_**(Chapter 20)**_

Kagome with tear stained face lifted her head up from Koga's chest.

"Kagome?" Koga was staring at Kagome with a concerned expression, "Take me far from here." Koga's eyes widened "What are you talking about?" Kagome looked down at the ground "I want to get away from him for a while. I need to get away." Koga nodded with understanding and bent down so she could climb on, she situated herself and Koga was about to take off when….

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stepped from the tree line, "Where you going? You guys were gone for a while so I came to look for you." Kagome jumped down from Koga's back and started over to Inuyasha, Sango and the rest of them appeared behind them, obviously following Inuyasha to find Kagome.

Kagome didn't care that they were there; she walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him across the face as hard as she could and yelled Sit Boy! Inuyasha fell to the ground while Kagome ran back to Koga with tears running down her face. Kagome jumped onto Koga's back and Koga took off. "Kagome!" Sango yelled after them, Inuyasha was holding his cheek and staring after them in a shocked state not knowing why Kagome had done that. Inuyasha climbed to his feet and then Kikyo's scent danced across his nose and his eyes widened and he knew why Kagome was so mad. Inuyasha took off after them and left his their friends there wondering what had happened.

"Kagome please calm down. I don't like to see you hurting like this." Koga said tightening his arms around her to let her know that she wasn't alone and that he cared for her. Kagome laid her head on Koga's shoulder and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, but not enough to chock him, crying into his shoulder. "Kagome he's following us." Kagome head shot up and she glared behind them through her tears.

Inuyasha was getting closer "Stay away Inuyasha." Koga barked at Inuyasha, Koga was about to run faster using his jewel shard legs when Kagome started to scream. "How could you?! After everything I've done for you! I put my own life on hold so I could help you! I even took the consequences for bring you back so you wouldn't have to deal with them! You told me that you chose me not her! So why Inuyasha why would you do this to me?!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and Koga kept running "I'm going away for a few days and don't you dare try and come find me!" Kagome buried her head in Koga's should again while Koga ran as fast as he could to get her out of there.

Inuyasha didn't try to follow he just stared after them replaying in his head what Kagome had said and how anger and hurt she looked. Inuyasha with his head down started walking not knowing where he was going or what he was going to do but he needed to just walk and think about things. I love Kagome that one I know for sure Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Kagome are you alright?" Koga had run until he was at this beautiful water fall and had set Kagome down in the cavern behind it. Kagome was wiping away her tears and trying to look strong. "I'm fine Koga. Don't worry about me." Koga walked over to Kagome and grabbed her chin softly tilting her head so she could look him in the eyes. "I will worry about you until the day I die Kagome. You mean to much to me to ever let my guard down when you're around; I promise that I won't let anything harm you." Kagome's eyes started to tear up again.

"Did I say something wrong?" Koga asked completely confused on why she was crying, "No you didn't if anything you said all the right things." Kagome reached up and threw her arms around Koga giving him a huge hug that last longer than it should have. "I'm going to go find firewood for tonight and I will try finding something for us to eat. Are you going to be ok here on your own?" Kagome looked at Koga and gave a half smile "I will be fine." Koga didn't like the idea of leaving Kagome here unprotected and this upset but he needed to find firewood and food or they would freeze and go hungry. "Please don't leave this cavern." All he got in response was a nod

After Koga had left Kagome curled in on herself and lay on the floor in a heap of a weeping girl. She cried until her heart was content and her eyes were all cried out and dry. Kagome did not want Koga to see her like this and that's why she had waited for him to leave to let out all her pain and sadness. Kagome sat up and scooted over to the side of the cavern and leaned against the wall pulling her legs up and wrapped her arms around her legs. Kagome stared at the streaming water for what felt like forever.

"Kagome I have returned and might I add that we are going to have a great dinner tonight." Kagome watched as Koga appeared with a bunch of firewood and a giant hog. Kagome sprung to her feet and practically ran to help Kagome with his bundle. Kagome set up the fire and Koga took the hog outside and cut it was his sword that he holds at his hip. Koga and Kagome were silent through dinner.

Kagome was lying on the floor shivering the temperature had dropped rapidly after the sun had gone down. It just matches my mood Kagome thought to herself wrapping her arms around herself. Koga could hear her teeth chattering, but he didn't know what to do to keep her warm. They didn't take any blankets with them when they left, they didn't take anything with them when they left. Koga thought and thought and then just went for it. He walked over to Kagome and laid beside her, Kagome felt the warmth that was coming off of Koga's body and turned and snuggled into his side. Koga smiled and put an arm around her and pulling her closer trying to give her more heat. "T-thank you." Kagome chattered out, Koga slowly started rubbing her back and after a while Kagome was fast asleep in Koga's arms.

"What?! How could you?!" Sango boomed at Inuyasha after he was done explaining what had happened. "She did everything for you! She loved you!" Sango was pacing around the hut with her hands clenched trying not to punch Inuyasha in the face "I had a weak moment I guess." Sango turned her blazing eyes on him "You guess?! You ungrateful pigheaded dog!" Sango started to head for the door "Sango where are you going?!" Miruko called from the place he had cowered to when the yelling started "To get away from this before I start beating the crap out of him" Sango left the hut


	21. Chapter 21

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 21)**_

Kagome woke up feeling safe and warm.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was lying on Koga's chests completely snuggled up to his side. Kagome didn't feel awkward at all in his arms or waking up next to him, half of her wanted to lay like this forever but she knew she had to get up. After what just happened with Inuyasha and her feelings on it, she couldn't do this to herself.

Kagome started to detangle herself from Koga's arms carefully so she didn't wake the sleeping wolf demon. Kagome worked her away to the mouth of the cavern and look down the waterfall to the beautiful crystal clear lake below. Kagome smiled and shrugged off her shirt and skirt discarding them and her shoes and socks in a pile at the edge of the opening to the cavern. Now in her bra and underwear that were acting as her temporary bathing suit she dove into the water.

Kagome was swimming for a while and then wrapped her arms around herself and started to walk back up to the cavern. The slight wind brushed across her skin and her body gave a little shiver and small goose bumps appeared.

Kagome reached the mouth of the cavern and when she walked in she saw Koga holding out her clothes to her with his head turned and a blush that spread from ear to ear. Kagome giggled and took her clothes from him and pulled them on leaving her shoes and socks where she had left them. The swim made her forget about the pain that Inuyasha had caused her, well at least for a little while.

"How-how was your swim." Koga stuttered out the blush was starting to disappear and Kagome smiled "You don't have to be awkward about this. All I did was go for a swim, and it was lovely by the way." Kagome plopped down on the ground "Your right." Koga lowered himself next to her

"Kagome?" Koga started but then hesitated "Spit it out Koga." Kagome said leaning back on her palms "Are you going to forgive Inuyasha for what he has done to you?" Kagome stared up at the ceiling of the cavern "I'm not too sure what I'm going to do yet. The pain is still too fresh for me to start thinking about something like forgiveness." Koga lay down on his back and also stared up at the ceiling. "You're too good for this." Kagome looked down at Koga with a confused expression

"Kagome." Koga sat up and turned his torso to her, grabbing her hands, "Inuyasha didn't know how good he had it. You are the most beautiful, nice, caring women I've ever met. You make people happier when you're near. You put others before yourself most of the time. And if that mutt doesn't see how incredible you are then he's stupid and doesn't realize that the best thing was just placed in front of him." Kagome started to blush and her heart was beating fast, she could hear the blood rushing through her veins. "Koga that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." And with that Kagome leaned in and brought her lips to Koga's, Koga's eyes widened with shock. Kagome pulled away a little and stared into Koga's crystal blue orbs, Koga's heart was racing and he felt like fireworks had just been set off inside him.

Kagome smiled and got to her feet, Koga quickly followed. Kagome walked over to the entrance of the cavern and stared at the waterfall, she ran her fingertips against her lips that were tingling. Her whole body felt like it was on fire her heart was racing and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Kagome…" Koga wasn't able to finish what he was going to say because as soon as he broke the silence Kagome ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. Koga slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Koga and Kagome both felt like they were floating and they clung to each other kissing.

Inuyasha was leaning against the outer wall of the hut looking up at the sky. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Kaede walk up to him until she spoke, "Your thinking of young Kagome." Inuyasha was surprised that he didn't hear her and was taken aback, but then sighed and answered a little above a whisper "Yes I am. I messed up so bad Kaede. All I want to do is get her back and make her understand that I don't want to be with Kikyo anymore. It's her that I want to be with and I just made a mistake."

Kaede folded her hands behind her back and turned her knowing eyes on Inuyasha. "You still feel for my sister, I can tell you're still in love with her. And until you stop being in love with her, you can't fully be with Kagome. And if you choose Kikyo you couldn't be with her unless you stopped being in love with Kagome. You can love two different people, but you can't be in love with two different people and try being with one. The other one will always be in the way. So I would advise thinking about which one you are in love with and which one you love." Kaede finished and turned on her heels and walked away saying all she had to say and left Inuyasha replaying her words in his head.

Kagome leans against the wall and slide down slowly closing her eyes and replaying what had happened with Koga. Kagome had thinking time because after their little make out session Koga said he was going into the next town over to get supplies for them. Kagome's lips were still tingling and her body still felt like it was on fire. Kagome didn't know why but kissing Koga felt like fireworks were set off inside her. She had never felt this way with Inuyasha but that could be the fact that she could tell that he was still in love with Kikyo, Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome thoughts took a nose dive and images of Inuyasha's face when she had yelled at him popped into her head. It felt like her heart squeezed and pain was leaking out of it. She needed Koga he was the only way that drove the pain out of her heart, she curled in on herself and waited for the sound of Koga's return.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm going to try getting chapters up a little faster but I'm sorry if it takes a little bit I've been busy with school and work. _

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 22)**_

Kagome laid there for a while with her heart squeezing in pain she was laying there for so long completely lost in her thought she didn't even hear Koga come back. Kagome was quickly plucked from the ground and Koga held her close to his chest bridal style.

"Everything is going to be alright Kagome I promise." Koga started slightly rocking back and forth trying to calm Kagome down; I'm going to kill the mutt for what he has done to her, Koga thought to himself. Kagome was all cried out so a single tear did not escape her eyes, but she wrapped her arms around Koga's neck and brought her lips to his. Just by the touch of his lips Kagome was back to her old self.

Koga gripped her tighter bringing her closer to him once the kiss ended he slowly put her down and went to go preparing dinner. Kagome stood there just staring at him, "I never knew you were so hot." Koga's head wiped around and he stared at Kagome with a slight blush appearing. "What are you talking about?" Koga stood up straight and faced Kagome "You are so independent and sexy." Kagome started to walk over to Koga.

"W-what are you doing?" Koga said as Kagome came over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso "I want you." Koga's eyes widened, then he relaxed and whispered close to Kagome's ear "I've wanted you since the first day we met. I want to make you my wife one day." Kagome kissed him softly as she played with the strap to his armor.

Inuyasha was walking in the forest thinking about Kagome and how to make it up to her. And clenching and unclenching his fist from thoughts of what the wolf would try to be pulling right now. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when the wind shifted and the scent was traveled to him.

"Go away." Inuyasha started to turn but she grabbed his arm "You can't just push me away now Inuyasha." Kikyo said with a smirk in her voice "Why? Why did you tell her?!" Inuyasha wiped around and glared right in Kikyo's face. "Kagome would have found out sooner or later. And if she didn't she had a right to know Inuyasha." Kikyo looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. "You can't let go of me and that's hurting your relationship with Kagome. And truthfully I'm a little hurt that you have moved on so easily."

"You ruined my relationship with Kagome." Inuyasha spat out "I was just merely there; you are the one Inuyasha that ruined your relationship." Inuyasha pushed her back into a tree and growled in her face "I did no such thing you are the one who started the kiss." Kikyo pushed against his chest slightly "But you are not the one that pulled away. You need to stop blaming others and take responsibility for your actions." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stepped back from Kikyo

"You're the one that didn't stop us from going all the way that night." Kikyo said taking a step toward Inuyasha and Inuyasha took a step back "Don't come near me." Kikyo backed him up into a tree "And you're the one that's not going to stop it now." Then she kissed him softly he didn't pull away he just stood there and kissed her back getting caught up in his feelings for her.

Koga lay on his back looking up at the ceiling of the cavern, he felt Kagome's warm sleeping form next to him and he smiled. His arms were tightly around her silky form, their clothes lay somewhere else around the cavern. Kagome sighed in her sleep and rolled over placing her head further on his chest pressing her body close to his while Koga softly traced her back.

Kagome's eyes slowly flattered open; she met Koga's eyes and smiled brightly at him. "Good morning." Kagome said in her half asleep voice that Koga thought was sexy "Good morning beautiful." Kagome slightly blushed and snuggled her head into Koga's chest once more "Last night was amazing." Koga whispered into Kagome's hair as he kissed the top of her head, Kagome's face reddened even more and she was grateful Koga could not see but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"Koga. Thank you for being here for me, I appreciate it a lot." Koga tightens his arms and speaks, "I will be here for you till my last breath no matter what." Kagome met Koga's eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips, Koga pulled her flush to his body and kissed her more.

Inuyasha was walking back to Kaede's hut with his head down and guilt written all over his face. I can't believe I let it happen again Inuyasha mentally yelled at himself, I'm such an idiot! Inuyasha walked into the hut full of his sleeping friends that have become like his family. Sango and Kohaku were asleep in the corner of the hut with Kelala snuggled between them while Miruko and Shippo were asleep not too far from them. Kaede sat there stroking the fire heating up some type of soup.

"I see you have not heeded my words." Kaede said without taking her eyes off the food in the pot. "Inuyasha you need to pick you can't keep doing this to them or to yourself." Inuyasha lowered his eyes to the ground and walked to sit across from Kaede. "I've been trying." Kaede stopped him "You haven't been trying hard enough if you let it happened once more." Inuyasha let out a breath of frustration "I have been trying but she keeps provoking me and once it starts I can't seem to stop it all my emotions for her come back up once her lips make contact with mine." Kaede was silent for a moment and then spoke "Aye. She is testing you."

Inuyasha gazed snapped to Kaede, "What are you talking about." Kaede's eyes met Inuyasha's "Kikyo is trying to see what your heart wants and what your brain think it wants. She wants to see if you're strong enough to go with what you really want instead of what you think you want." Inuyasha stared at Kaede dumb founded


	23. Chapter 23

_**Inuyasha and the choice **_

_**(Chapter 23)**_

"Why would she be testing me?!" Inuyasha practically screamed and Kaede hushed him so he didn't wake up the others "My sister wants you to make a decision already, I'm guessing young Kagome does too." Inuyasha just stared at Kaede "I told Kagome that I choose her." Kaede turned her knowing old eyes on Inuyasha, "But your actions don't match up with your words." Inuyasha looked away in dismay

"This would be so much easier if…" Inuyasha hesitated "If my sister had stayed dead?" Kaede said with a sad note in her voice "That's not what I was going to say." Inuyasha said bringing his eyes to look upon Kaede's, "But that was what you were thinking. I know my sister shouldn't be part of this world anymore. She doesn't belong here anymore she is dead, and should be resting in peace and happiness. But is it so wrong that I wanted to see my sister again?"

"No it is not a bad thing. You missed Kikyo and so did I, I finally get it. I keep giving in because I've missed her and my body is acting without my brain telling it too. I've searched my heart and even though I love Kikyo, I am in love with Kagome." Inuyasha got to his feet "Where are you going?" Kaede asked watching him walk to the door "To find my true lover. Like I should have done from the beginning." With that he disappeared through the door and took off in the direction Kagome and Koga had taken off in.

"Kagome I have a very important question to ask you." Koga said as they sat by the waterfall looking at how the morning light reflected off the surface of the crystal clear water. "Ask away." Kagome said leaning her head on his shoulder "I-I want you to be my..." Kagome giggled and laced her fingers through Koga's "Spit it out already silly." Koga blushed and tightened his fingers around hers

Koga took a deep breath and spoke just letting it all pour out. "I want you to be my mate, Kagome." Kagome's head shot up and she stared at Koga in shock "I know that it's sudden but I've always talked about wanting to be with you for the rest of my life and I want to start now. I've loved you since the first day we met and I will always be here for you no matter what your answer is." Kagome placed her hand on Koga's cheek and looked into his eyes "I will become your mate." That's the only words that they mutter because Koga lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their make shift bed.

Kagome where did you go? Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran trying to pick up the slightest hint of Kagome's scent. "I'm so stupid!" Inuyasha screamed at himself "I should have never let her go." Inuyasha quickened his steps trying to find the love of his life.

Kagome broke the silence by whispering "Koga I don't know how to do this." Koga snapped out of his trance and looked down at Kagome "Follow my lead. Are you ready?" Kagome nodded and tilted her head back as Koga had instructed, Koga brought his mouth down to her neck slowly kissing the pale flesh he found there. Koga slowly, trying to keep as much pain from Kagome, sank his canines into Kagome's waiting throat. Kagome gave a slight yelp but then relaxed as the feeling of utter bliss replaced the pain, Koga took a couple pulls at Kagome's blood, and he twisted his fangs a little so the marks would stay, and then lifted his head to look into her eyes.

Kagome looked at him not sure on what to do next. "Do to me what I have done to you." Koga whispered the hotness of his breath sent a shiver through Kagome that made her smile "But I don't have fangs like you do." Koga tucked a piece of lose hair behind her ear "You will do fine my love." Kagome blushed and brought her mouth to Koga's neck kissing it first like he had done to her.

I've found it! Inuyasha mentally screamed it's faint but I found her scent. Inuyasha pushed his legs to go faster and to carry him a little farther. Inuyasha sniffed the air as he came closer and Kagome and Koga's scent became stronger. Hormones were in the air and something else Inuyasha couldn't figure out. Inuyasha was coming up to a waterfall; he slowed down as he approached it.

Inuyasha noticed that there was cavern behind the waterfall; he would have missed it completely if Koga and Kagome's scent wasn't seeping from the opening. Inuyasha jumped up to the ledge by the open and started to walk inside; he stopped dead when he saw the scene that was in front of him.

Kagome's and Koga's clothes lead a trail to their forms at the back of the cavern. Koga was holding Kagome close and it seemed like she was sucking on his neck. Inuyasha finally recognized the scent he was smelling, Kagome and Koga were mating.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Inuyasha and the choice **_

_**(Chapter 24)**_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed in shock, Kagome's head snapped up and Inuyasha eyes were stuck on the bite mark at her neck and the tiny one that was now on Koga's neck were Kagome's mouth had been. "Why? Why would you mate with him?!" Inuyasha said taking a step toward them, Kagome grabbed the kimono that Koga had gotten from his trip to the nearby village and tugged it on. Koga grabbed his fur bottoms and slipped those on standing up and wrapping his arm around Kagome's waste.

"You have no room to talk Inuyasha! You slept with Kikyo when we were together! How could you do that to me?!" Kagome spat out face flushing with anger "I have already told you that it was a stupid mistake and that I was sorry for it." Inuyasha said getting anger himself "He is lying. I can smell her all over you Inuyasha, don't lie to me you slept with her again." Koga said staring holes into Inuyasha

Kagome's eyes widened and then clouded over with anger. "How dare you come here acting all surprised that I've mated that loves me and will not cheat on me." Inuyasha took a small step back and some of the anger was drained from him "I have a weakness for Kikyo I will admit, that but I want to be with you Kagome."

"Are you stupid? Do you even hear yourself right now?" Koga said stepping away from Kagome and taking a step toward Inuyasha "You are basically asking her to come back to all the pain you're going to cause her. You say you can't control yourself around Kikyo, but yet you want to be with Kagome and break her heart over and over again. If you truly loved her like your saying you do you would leave her be and let her be happy instead of dragging her along with your pain and suffering. Kikyo is still part of this world and until that is no more you shouldn't be thinking about being with Kagome right now."

Kagome had tears stinging her eyes and she walked up to Koga and laced her fingers with his and stayed close to his side. "What Koga said was true. You can't keep taking me down this road of pain Inuyasha. Koga makes me happy and I'm going to stay with him and you need to get your head straight and think about what you want. Koga and I will be staying her for a while longer, tell the others we will be back in 3 days." With that Kagome turned and walked toward the back of the cavern done talking with Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and ran out of the cavern hearing enough and seeing enough.

Inuyasha ran and just kept running until he noticed he had reached the village. Inuyasha quit running when he was in front of Kaede's hut he slowly walked in. "Inuyasha you're back!" Shippo said jumping onto his should "I won't be for long." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice all emotion stripped from it, Shippo jumped off his shoulder and looked at him confused. "I spoke to Kagome and Koga; they will be back in 3 days' time, as for me I will be going on a little trip of my own. I will be back in a couple of days." Inuyasha turned around and stalked out of the hut and began to run again ignoring the shouts of his friends that were coming from behind him.

"Kagome are you alright?" Koga asked walking up behind Kagome and wrapping his arms around her waist, Kagome leaned back into to him. "I'm fine. Thank you for standing up for me." Koga kissed her neck were he left his mating mark and smiled

"I wonder what happened." Sango said petting Kelala "Something bad I'm guessing since Inuyasha was in such a bad mood and left before saying anything really." Miruko said hulling a bundle of wood onto his shoulder to take back to Kaede's. "I hope Kagome is doing alright. Finding out that Inuyasha cheater on her is horrible." Sango picked up Kelala in her arms and followed Miruko back to the hut.

"Sister! Sister!" Kohaku yelled waving his hands and smiling "What is it Kohaku?" Sango put down Kelala and turned toward her brother "Miss Kagome is back and Koga." Sango looked behind Kohaku and saw Kagome and Koga walking down the path she started to run to Kagome and Kagome started to run to her.

"Sango!" Kagome said wrapping her arms around Sango, "Are you ok?" Sango said hugging her friend tight "I'm getting there." Kagome said as they released each other "I'm glad that your back Kagome." Miruko said walking toward them with Kaede and Shippo "Kagome!" Shippo said and ran to her jumping into her open arms

"I thought you two were not due back until three days from now." Kaede said giving Kagome a small embrace and noticing the mating mark on her neck and Koga's scent on her skin "We decided that it was enough moping around we need to get back on track and defeat Naraku." Kagome smiled at her friends and looked strong for their sake.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 25)**_

"Kagome I was going to head down to the springs would you like to join me?" Sango asked picking up a towel, Kagome nodded and Sango threw her a towel and they set off toward the hot springs.

"How did you get to be Koga's mate?" Sango ask when they were further away from the hut "Ho-how did you know?" Kagome stuttered out surprised that Sango knew "I saw the marks and ever since you've been back his been watching your every move. He is acting different with you then he did before." Kagome looked at her friend confused "What do you mean acting different with me?"

"He is acting like anything will jump out and attack you and he's ready for battle. He being very protective and he also has that lovers look when he looks at you." Sango said walking up the path to the hot springs "Koga treats me better and he was there for me when I needed him. And I can see myself being really happy with him." Kagome said as they reached the hot springs.

"Well I'm with you on whatever you choose because I am your friend. Scratch that your sister." Sango smiled at Kagome, they turned around shrugged out of their clothes and jumped into the hot springs giggling.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a monotone voice, sounding like she only half cared "I'm not sure he came and said that you guys were going to be back in three days and then he left again." Kagome's face sort of fell and she whispered "He left because he knew." Sango met Kagome's eyes "Inuyasha walked in on us when I was marking Koga."

Sango looked up at the sky, "That would explain Inuyasha's weird behavior. He's hurting really bad Kagome. Kaede told us that he left to go find you like he should have done from the beginning he said he was going to cut off Kikyo because he wanted to be with you and he admitted to making a couple mistakes." Kagome faced the water and he felt like she was going to cry.

"But Sango he cheated on me. I can't just over look that, let's say I do go back to him how will I know that he's not going to run off and sleep with Kikyo again? He's done it twice now." Sango looked back down from the sky, "Building trust after its broken is never easy. But it can be done if you truly care about that person." Kagome's eyes widened, no not now Kagome thought to herself folding into her body from the cold that was seeping and creasing her skin.

Kahano was standing by the edge of the hot spring, Kagome made eye contact with him and he motioned for him to follow him, Kagome stood up grabbing for her kimono that Koga had given her and tugged it on. "Where are you going?" Sango asked confusion in her voice "I will be back. I have to deal with something really quick." Sango watched Kagome disappear around the hug rock 10 feet from the hot spring then relaxed into the water waiting for Kagome to come back.

"I found something." Kahano said as soon as Kagome stopped in front of him "What did you find?" Kahano reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. "What is that?" Kagome ask taking it from him and starting to unwrap it, "It was my wife's she wore it when she was slaughtered." Kagome pulled out many stones bracelet from the cloth wrap and saw the darkness of murder hanging around the stones. "I can feel the darkness of pain and anguish in this bracelet." Kahano was staring at her

"Do you know if she was in a lot of pain when she died?" Kahano's face looked in pain and Kagome's heart squeezed for him, "I'm not sure but I will try finding out what I can I promise you that." Kahano was starting to fade "Thank you. I have used to much energy carrying that here I will return when I get up my strength. Until next time Kagome." With that he disappeared and the cold faded with him

Kagome looked at the bracelet and something in her was urging her to put it on, so she slipped the cold stones over her hand until it fell into place on her wrist. Kagome shuffled back to the hot spring in time to meet Sango just about to leave and they walked back to hut talking about battle plans that they were thinking about.

As soon as Kagome came into sight Koga was at her side. "What happened?" he asked looking into her eyes, Kagome's eyes met Sango's really fast as she kept on walking toward Miruko. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, Koga looked into her eyes "Being mates we are connected to each other's emotions. I first felt like you were in pain and sadness then confusion. Now I can tell you are surrounded by darkness." Koga sniffed the air and then grabbed her arm and lifted her wrist with the bracelet on it "The darkness is coming from this. Where did you get it?" Kagome yanked her wrist away "It's none of your business." Kagome side stepped around him and walked away without turning around

"What was that?" Ginta said coming up to Koga with Hakkaku right behind him "I think the darkness from the bracelet is messing with the darkness in her heart." Koga said turning toward Kagome and watched her disappear into the hut without talking to anyone.

What is this feeling? Kagome thought to herself as she slumped against the wall. The room started to grow cold and the bracelet even colder when I figured started to appear right in front of Kagome. "Kahano?" Kagome whispered into smoke like fog that was growing around her "Do not speak my husband's name." a strong female voice said through the fog, Kagome shuddered from the cold. "Wh-who are you?" Kagome said as a women walked out of darkness and the fog.

This women had long flowing brown hair and a green and black ladies kimono on her eyes were a sparkling blue and her lips were full and red. "My name is Kari, my husband is Kahano." She stood in place and didn't falter, and then she knelt down in front of Kagome. "Why have you called me here?" Kari's face looked innocent and Kagome felt a tug of her heart go for this young beautiful woman that died so young and in a horrible way.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Inuyasha and the choice**_

_**(Chapter 26)**_

"I have been talking to your husband and he gave me this." Kagome said holding out her wrist so Kari could see the bracelet. Kari gasped and gripped Kagome's wrist bringing it close so she could study the bracelet, Kagome's arm turned numb from the freezing cold but she ignored it. "Why would my husband give you this?" Kari asked dropping Kagome's wrist, Kagome lowered her numb arm into her lap.

"Kahano wants me to help me cross over." Kagome said and Kari's eyes widened "Kahano is dead?" Kari said a little above a whisper "Yes he is and I'm still trying to figure out how he died. But he wants to be with you again Kari that's why he is seeking my help." Kagome spoke to Kari softly trying to get the pained look off her face

"I want to see him too." Kari whispered as tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes "Kari I know it might be hard for you but can you tell me how you died? I'm new to all this ghost stuff and it would help me a bunch." Kagome said softly, Kari looked up and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"That day was such a horrible day. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Kari's face filled with concern, but Kagome face looked strong. "I want to hear it if you're willing to tell me." Kagome took Kari's hand ignoring the pain of the icy feeling. "Well that day it was sunny and we had good weather. Kahano had to leave to go work in the fields to search for medicine the healer needed for a sick young man. I was cleaning our clothes and trying to make the house as clean as can be, when a knock sounded at the door. It was a man about Kahano's age and he seemed friendly enough. He told me that demons were going to attack the village and Kahano sent him for me, to take me to some place safe."

Kari looked down at her stomach and Kagome noticed the baby bump. Kari went on like she didn't even notice Kagome was there. "Everyone in the village knew of my child on the way. I never knew that someone could be trying to harm me. I went with him out of fear for my baby's life and now I see how stupid I was for trusting this stranger. He took me into the forest and I thought we were going to go into the next village over when he stopped and turned to me I saw the blade in his hands." Kari wrapped her arms around herself and kept going. "The man said that he was a half demon and that I shouldn't have trusted a stranger that I was stupid. He said he needed me for some sacrifice to strengthen on of his demons; I and my baby's life were needed."

Kari took a deep breath holding back tears, "He ran at him, he was so fast I barley saw it coming all I knew was the pain and the source of it was his blade in my stomach ending my baby's life. I screamed out in pain and stumbled backward he yanked out the blade and whispered that it was my turn. He plunged his blade into my heart and that's when everything went dark." Kari finished and let the tears slide down her cheek

Kagome noticed that tears were sliding down her own cheeks and her heart hurt for Kari. Kagome didn't care she pulled Kari into a tight embrace and whispered, "I promise I will help you no matter what." Kari squeezed her shoulder as Kagome faintly heard someone calling her name. "Sango?" Kagome was confused why did she sound so far away?

"Your friends need you Kagome. I will return to you when the time is right, goodbye for now." Kari started to disappear and Sango started to come into focus, she had tears sliding down her face. "Sango what is it?" Kagome's heart started to race "Inuyasha is badly hurt and Koga is close to death I'm not sure how much Koga can hold on." Kagome's eyes widened and she sprang to her feet and ran out of the hut.

**I will be making a sequel to this story called The Heartbreak, so if you're interested in seeing what happens to the gang. Be looking out for the sequel.**


End file.
